


The Kraken of Capitol Bay

by MCacev



Category: the kraken of capitol bay, the pangea cycle
Genre: Bank Robbery, Gang Violence, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCacev/pseuds/MCacev
Summary: Notorious bank robber and gang leader Briar, aka "the Kraken" gets hired to make the greatest hit of his career, but it might be his last, as it'll take him up against the Textile District's de facto King, Rufus Blackwell.To pull this off he will need all the help he can get, including that of young, but genius inventor and thief, Petrah Nemo.





	1. Enter the Kraken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **The Kraken and his Tetrapods hit a bank in the Financial District, looking for something very specific.**  
> 

# Prologue:

## 

Enter the Kraken

The noon sun was high in the sky, its rays playing on the river’s surface. The Capitol was bustling with life, dorians filling out the streets and canals of the Riverfront, and crowding in the already full streetcar. 

A nondescript, brown carriage made its way down High Street, turning left into the Financial District. White houses lined the streets, and signs in all shapes and colors, advertised lawyers, loan agents, notaries and banks. The carriage passed all of them, it’s passengers taking no note of the beautiful flower arrangements hanging from the balconies, or the dressed up nobles strolling down the street; it headed straight for an imposing, four story building at the end of the street. A gold carving shimmered against the ocher walls: “HIGHLAND BANK”. 

The carriage stopped right in front of the the entrance, and a man stepped out onto the street. He was young, blonde and beautiful, with intense blue eyes and a green tattoo of an octopus’ tentacles wrapped around his neck. He wore a long, expensive mahogany coat, striped brown pants and tall, leather riding boots. He waited for a moment, then turned around and helped a woman get out of the carriage after him. She too was beautiful, with honey-brown skin, amber eyes and long curly hair, whose locks were neatly fastened under her sun hat. Her dress was emerald green, with a square cleavage that revealed the tips of her shoulders, and accentuated her waist. She linked arms with the man and they strolled through the double door and into the bank. The carriage moved further down the street, and then disappeared around the corner. 

Inside, the bank lobby was as grandiose as the exterior hinted; the walls were marble, with many pillars surrounded by comfortable, red seats. A large, crystal chandelier decorated the ceiling, right before the long, wooden counter that stretched out from one end of the lobby to the other. Each individual counter was marked by a different sign. All the attendants wore royal blue robes and smiled politely at the customers. 

The duo stopped next to a set of four wooden benches, and the woman sat down. The tattooed man stopped beside her, scanning the room with interest. 

“Powder room?” the lady asked. The man nodded and took her hand leading her past the benches and into the small wooden door marked with an engraved sign. A few minutes later, they emerged; the woman had a carnival weasel mask, while the man had an impressive octopus one, complete with tentacles that resembled a beard. A young attendant approached them from the back. 

“Would madame and monsieur need assistance?” he bowed slightly. The duo exchanged glances, when the woman pulled out a revolver and pointed it at the attendant’s face. 

“I don’t think so” 

The attendant took a step back, his face draining of all color. The man pulled out two revolvers with silver plates from behind his coattails and lifted one in the air. 

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN” 

He fired a round that was so loud it echoed around the hall. Deathly silence filled the room. 

“Time to get on the floor” 

Chaos ensued, as dorians started yelling and running for the doors, only to find all of them locked. Those who made for the front double doors were rudely notified that it was no longer an exit; five more people, all wearing carnival octopus and squid masks got inside, sporting revolvers and crossbows. They ushered the crowd into a circle around the benches, easily disposing of the little security that the bank had. 

After a few moments, everyone was rounded up on the floor, the gang pointing their weapons at them. 

“Who’s in charge?” the tattooed man asked, walking around the group, each step of his boot echoing in the hall. 

An older attendant lifted his shaking hand. 

“Excellent. Come here, don’t be shy” 

Another gang member, dressed in a purple vest, with a pretty terrifying squid mask grabbed the attendant’s shoulder, and pulled him in front. The attendant was shaking so much, the chain ornaments on his shoulder-pads jingled. 

“Take me to vault seven” 

“I--I can’t--” 

“I don’t think you understand” the man leaned into the attendant’s face, his voice venomous “When the Kraken asks you to do something, you do it” 

Terrified, the attendant nodded, and immediately the Kraken’s voice back to his sweetly tone. 

“Excellent. Now” 

He turned around, addressing the crowd of terrified dorians 

“Rest assured that you all are irrelevant to me. Sit tight, shut up, and no one gets hurt. Disobey” he pointed the revolver without looking and fired; another attendant who had gotten up, his hand hidden in his robes screamed and fell on the ground. Another gang member bent over him and pried a dagger out of his hand. 

The shot had hit him in the shoulder and he was writhing in pain. 

“The next shot won’t be so merciful” the Kraken spat out, eyeing the man with no empathy. Some of the dorians had started sobbing; he just ignored them, and turned to the head attendant. 

“After you” 

The purple vested man pushed him forward, and the attendant wobbled towards the counters. The Kraken, and the lady followed. 

They went down the stairs behind the main counter, and down a wooden hallway, stopping in front of a large, golden safe. The door was a circle, with a heavy dial in the middle; there were 6 numbers and 1 letter. The attendant dared to look at the Kraken. 

“This isn’t what I asked” 

“Please” the man was sweating profusely “All the gold is here” 

“Tayra” the Kraken turned nonchalantly to the woman “Did I not say, what I said, not a few moments ago?” 

“I believe you said ‘take me to vault seven” 

“Mhm, and what does this say?” 

“Vault 2” 

“Please!” the man was beside himself with panic “I beg you! Just take what’s in here--” 

He stopped talking; the Kraken had pointed his revolver at the attendant’s forehead. 

“Last time” 

The attendant gulped, and then, shakingly pointed behind the Kraken. There was a narrow, dark hallway that ended in a dead end. 

The Kraken didn’t need to say anything; the man in the purple vest walked down. 

“It’s the right one” 

The Kraken’s eyes narrowed, and the attendant could tell he was smiling. 

“Thank you very much” 

He flipped his revolver, and before the man realised what was happening, the Kraken swung the butt and hit him hard on the temple, knocking him out. The man crumpled to the floor. 

“Get to work” 

He put his revolver in its case, and walked over to the the end of the hallway. A hidden door opened to reveal a black, square safe. Tayra joined him, opening her satchel. 

“Looks complicated” she said. The Kraken pulled his mask off, frowning. 

“It’s not a Rothwild. But it’s a riff off of one. I’m betting my boots that the weak points are the same” 

“Boots, huh?” Tayra handed him a drill, and a rig. 

“Ye of little faith” he laughed and set up the drill and the rig. The purple vested man took of his mask too, uncovering short, curly hair, and dark brown skin and eyes. He helped the Kraken fasten the rig, and held it as the Kraken drilled into the safe with difficulty. They made two holes; as soon as he started making the third one, something clicked and the Kraken stopped. 

“Shit” 

“Glass?” 

“Glass” 

They shared glances. 

“How long before the Officers are here?” 

Tayra frowned. 

“Not long enough” 

“Torch, now” 

She nodded and handed him a thermal lance. The Kraken held it in front of him. 

“Stand back” 

The white-red flame hissed and the Kraken slowly made a hole under the dial. Tayra kept nervously looking back. Finally, the hole was big enough for the Kraken to lean in and play with the lock; a few moments later, what was left of the door swung open. 

The safe was full to the brim with gold and silver bars and boxes of coin and jewelry. 

“Start loading” his grin was overwhelming. The three of them shoved all the stuff in two large bags and the Kraken only paused for a small black folder. He laughed when he opened it. 

“Well lookie here” he said showing the papers inside to Tayra. She made a double take. 

“Bonds?” 

“Not just anyone’s” the Kraken laughed “Blackwell’s” 

They heard footsteps, and another octopus clad man appeared. 

“Officers are on their way. We need to bail” 

The Kraken shoved the folder in the bag, put his mask back on. He followed the Tetrapod up the stair and into the lobby; the dorians on the floor had become hysteric. 

“Back door” the Kraken said to Tayra and she left; he turned back to the dorians. 

“Now ladies and gentlemen” he started, and his men started forcing them to get up “All of you will nicely and calmly walk downstairs and stay there until this city’s brave Officers come get you” 

The gang members started pushing the dorians towards the stairs. Some moved quietly, accepting their faith, while others were delirious. One man stopped, his face ashen. 

“Who do you think you are?” he yelled angrily. 

The Kraken smiled. 

“Read a newspaper sir. I’m the Kraken” 

With that, he followed Tayra; the back door was open and his men had loaded the carriage waiting for them with the bags. Tayra was sitting in the coachman’s seat, the reins in her hands. 

“They’re coming” 

“Time to go” the Kraken smiled and jumped next to her. In a few moments the last remaining men got on the carriage. 

A siren blared in the background, and 3 horse drawn carriages appeared at the end of the street. Tayra laughed and snapped the reins; the horses immediately moved. 

One of the three carriages split off, but the other two pursued. Tayra goaded the horses, but almost immediately regretted it; the road in front was blocked by two more carriages. 

“Shit, hold on!” 

She yanked the reins and just before they collided, the horses turned right and down a crowded street, next to the tracks of the cable car. Dorians screamed and ducked out of the way, as now four Officers’ carriages pursued them. 

“Go through the market!” the Kraken yelled. 

“What? Are you crazy?” 

“Just do it!” 

Tayra yanked the reins and the horses turned left, right into the Riverfront Fish Market. The carriage was barely narrow enough to squeeze between the stands, but that meant the dorians had barely anywhere to run, some diving over the stands to avoid them. 

“OUT OF THE WAY! GET OUT” Tayra screamed at the crowd. The Kraken leaned back; the carriages had followed them, one after the other. They were almost at the end of the market. 

Suddenly, he saw a car being loaded up with barrels of wine. A string was holding them together and on the car. Without thinking he pointed his revolver at the barrels and fired; the string broke and they rolled off, slamming into the horses and spilling wine everywhere. The horses neighed in fear and the carriage careened into a building. 

“Got em!” 

“Too soon!” Tayra screamed as out of nowhere, another carriage appeared and slammed into them., almost forcing them into the house next to them. The officer next to the coachman fired, and the Kraken jumped over Tayra to shield her. They emerged at the docs, the river glistening on their right. 

“What are you--?” 

Tayra couldn’t finish the question; the Kraken grabbed the reins and pulled hard; the horses stopped and the Officers’ carriage sped in front of them, over the edge of the dock and into the water. 

“YEAAAH!” the Kraken screamed and the horses sped up again. When he looked back, he could see a crowd start to gather and try and get the Officers out of the water. 

***

“Well...that could’ve gone way worse” 

The Kraken was examining the near destroyed carriage, parked in the backyard of the Crow’s Nest. His friend, and second in command Nilgai laughed. 

“We got what we wanted and no one died. I’d call that a mild success” 

“We also destroyed half of the Riverfront” Tayra frowned as she walked inside the inn. Niglai and the Kraken shrugged. 

“But you have to admit, that was pretty funny” 

“You’re like a child sometimes, you know that?” Tayra said as she dropped her satchel at one of the bar tables. Coua, the man in the purple vest placed his mask next to the satchel, smiling. 

“He’s a genius” he said sitting down “Though I think we should’ve robbed other vault too” 

“That my friend, is why I am the Kraken, and you are…” he stopped trying to think of a good name “Coua the purple” 

“Hey” Coua snapped, lifting his legs on the table “I like this vest” 

“Why didn’t we get vault 2 again?” Nilgai asked, bringing two pints of beer to the table “We could’ve been double rich” 

“We don’t steal from commoners Nilgai, c’mon” the Kraken frowned “It’s rude. Besides” he threw the black folder on the table “With these babies, we are already double rich” 

Nilgai went through the folder suspiciously; his eyes became as wide as medallions as he went through them. 

“By Pama, Briar” 

“Indeed” the Kraken smiled taking his coat and vest off “Pama has been kind to us this month” 

“Does that mean we on vacation?” Coua asked, peering into the folder over Tayra’s shoulder. 

“On the contrary” Briar cackled “I already have a new target” 

The collective groan on the table only made him grin wider. 

‘Praytell, who is it?” Tayra asked. The Kraken smiled at her, slowly searching for something in his coat. Finally, he pulled out a crumpled newspaper, and threw it on the table. The trio leaned in to look at the cover; a photo of a man standing next to a tall, column distillation still, holding a glass pitcher. 

Tayra looked up at Briar. 

“Our dear old friend Radan Varis”


	2. A Deal of Convenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **Briar gets a visit from the High Presbyter that is hard to ignore, while Petrah and Siam have a dangerous run in with some Hounds in the Riverfront.**  
> 

# Chapter 1:

## 

A Deal of Convenience

Sunlight shimmered over the river, as a flock of seagulls flew past the top window of the Crow’s Nest. The three story inn glistened in the morning; a young maid was in the yard sweeping the entrance. Inside, waiters were setting up the tables, and maids cleaning out the rooms. The few guests staying at the inn were either out on business or still in their beds. 

Down in the basement, the Kraken had taken to his table, littered with many blueprints of safes, maps and newspaper clippings. A bottle of wine was already open despite the day not even hitting noon, and he took a large sip from his crystal glass, as he examined the paper in front of him. 

“The owner says it’s impenetrable” Coua said, scratching his beard. 

“What does Rothwild say?” Briar looked up. Coua smiled, spreading his arms defensively. 

“He says it’s best work yet. Six dials and an interlocking mechanism. He was about ready to take it to bed” 

Briar laughed, pulling back. The Highland Bank hit was was more than enough to cover the needs of the Tetrapods for the next couple of months, yet he was itching for more. The knowledge that there existed a supposedly uncrackable safe was enough to make him feel like an eager child on his birthday. 

“If you ask me, nothing stands up to a good drill. I don’t care how many dials you put” 

“Did he say anything about that?” Briar pulled down a side-view sketch of the safe door. “Made from black steel” 

They looked at each-other and burst out in laughter. 

“Black steel? Where’d he get it? The Raven King?” 

“Apparently, Brightling” 

“Good to know the old sod’s still as good a liar” Briar crossed his arms “We should coordinate with the Knives” 

“There’s no fun in that” Coua pulled back on his chair “Don’t you want to tell Rothwild his black steel melted under the Kraken drill?” 

Before Briar could respond, the sound of footsteps made them turn around. Tayra walked into the basement, her hand resting on her sword. 

“Having fun without me?” 

“It’s work” Briar waved the blueprint “I was going to send a runner to Jaz to start mapping out Varis’ route” 

“We don’t need Jaz to find out where he goes every Thursday” Tayra frowned, crossing her arms. Coua and Briar looked at each-other. 

“Where?” 

Tayra rolled her eyes “Where literally every Officer and Presbyter in this city spend their evenings” 

Coua laughed, but Briar just shook his head. 

“They don’t cater to all tastes” Tayra smirked “Though I’m sure if they did, we would never see you at the Nest” 

Coua whistled and bumped his fist on Tayra’s; Briar tried to keep his expression solemn, but he couldn’t help but smirk. 

“If you’re done making fun of your employer and food-provider” he said, ignoring Coua’s offended expression “Is there something you need Tayra?” 

“I don’t” she shrugged “But High Presbyter Gyps upstairs supposedly needs the Kraken” 

“What?” Briar blinked. 

“You heard” Tayra crossed her arms again “the Presbyter. He’s here to see you” 

“How does he know I’m here?” 

“Where else would you be?” 

“I mean, who told him where to find me?” 

“Briar, he’s the Presbyter. It’s a bit…of a redundant question?” 

“What does he want?” 

“Wouldn’t say” Tayra shrugged “Told me to come fetch you. Which I’ve done. Regretfully” 

“I have no desire to deal with him today” Briar walked around the table “I was having a good morning!” 

“Well what am I supposed to tell him? The Kraken can’t talk right now because he’s busy being a giant baby?” she poked his chest with her sharp finger “Get up there and see what he wants” 

“What if he’s here to arrest me?” 

Tayra’s face contorted between frowning and rolling her eyes. 

“He’s here alone, with a scribe. I’m pretty sure if he were to arrest you, the entire cavalry and press would have been invited” 

***

“Eminency. How nice of you to drop by the Riverfront” 

Gyps turned around, looking less than pleased he had been left waiting for so long. Tayra had allowed him in Briar’s visitor office on the first floor, which despite the name, rarely received dorians who weren’t Tetrapods. Gyps’ scribe, a young, bespeckled boy was cowering in the corner, clutching his clipboard to his chest like a newborn. 

“Briar Cephalo. Or should I call you the Kraken?” Gyps started, straightening his doublet. 

“Call me whatever you like Eminence” Briar walked past him, opening the cabinet next to the window and pulling out a glass bottle “Whiskey?” 

“It’s…not even noon” 

“No scripture bans alcohol before noon” he smiled politely. He poured himself a glass, enjoying Gyps’ scandalised expression “Now what can I do for you, Holiness?” 

Gyps frowned, and gestured his scribe to hand him something. It was a wanted poster, with a portrait of a man wearing a large Octopus Mask. Briar had to suppress laughter. 

“The resemblance is uncanny” 

“Don’t play coy with me, Mister Cephalo” Gyps shook his head “We all know you are the Kraken. However, that isn’t why I’m here” 

“You just felt like sharing that poster?” 

“I felt like telling you that this conversation will have consequences” he snapped back “so I suggest you start taking it a little more seriously” 

Briar frowned and pulled back on his chair, examining the Presbyter’s face. There was no love in those cold, grey eyes. 

“I’m all ears” 

“Rufus Blackwell” 

“Makes good whiskey?” 

“And owns the Textile District. Not legally of course, but his Hounds control almost all the industry in there. He has made a fortune for himself” 

“Yes” Briar smiled “Your predecessor quite infamously tried to shut his Distillery down if I’m not mistaken” 

“I’ve heard he’s been aiming for the Riverfront too” 

“That would be unwise” Briar said politely. 

“He’s already made moves towards the Academy. Rumour is, the coachmen are no longer paying the Kraken for safe transport” 

Briar frowned, but said nothing. Gyps smiled. 

“I’m here to make a deal Mr. Cephalo. A way to get Rufus Blackwell of our backs for good” 

Gyps took another paper from his scribe and dropped it in front of Briar. It was a pardoning letter. 

“For you are your entire gang. On the condition of course, that you never rob another bank again” 

“And in return?” 

“You rob the Corvid Brothers” 

“Blackwell’s private bank?” Briar scoffed “You’re joking” 

“I am very serious Mr. Cephalo” there was no trace of amusement in Gyp’s voice “That bank is all that is keeping Blackwell Distillery in business. Without it, the industry falls. The Hounds scatter. And Blackwell disappears from our lives forever” 

Briar looked up at Gyps in complete confusion. This was not the conversation he imagined he would be having. 

“You want me to start a gang war?” 

“A gang war is already occurring Mr. Cephalo. Look around you. What I’m offering you is immeasurable” Briar thought about it for a moment; with Blackwell gone and the Tetrapods pardoned he was free to take control of the Riverfront. Maybe even the Textile District. 

And cracking Blackwell’s safes…just the thought was so enticing, he had to snap himself awake. He looked at Gyps again; the man knew he got him, a self-satisfied smirk beginning to spread from the corners of his mouth. 

“I’ll do it. On the condition I keep whatever is inside the bank” 

“Absolutely not?” 

“I’m not running a charity here, your Eminence” he said, his voice measured “If you want the Tetrapods gone and the Riverfront under control we need some capital” 

Gyps’ nostrils flared. 

“How long will you need?” 

“Two months” 

“You have one” 

Briar frowned. 

“A month?” 

“And you better deliver Mr. Cephalo” Gyps leaned in and took the letter from the table, carefully folding it and handing it back to his scribe “My associates and I have utmost faith in you” 

***

“You did WHAT?” 

Tayra looked beside herself with anger; Coua seemed to still be processing the news, but Nilgai just burst out in heavy, hearty laughter. Tayra glared at him. 

“You find this funny?” 

“He’s crazy” Nilgai shook his head “He’s gone mad” 

“I’m not mad” Brair protested “I am a visionary” 

“You want to get us all killed!” 

“C’mon Tayra! You’re the one that’s always telling me I need to think about the future! Well this is the future!” 

“Oh so the future is horrible death and torture?” she laughed, shaking her head “Planning a hit on Blackwell, the most protected asset he has, in a month no less, is suicide! What were you thinking?” 

“He panicked” Nilgai smirked “He didn’t even know what he was saying yes to” 

“That’s enough” Briar frowned, feeling his chest tighten “I know exactly what I’m doing” 

“Do you?” Tayra snapped back “Then tell us, how are we supposed to pull this off?” 

Briar paused for a moment, examining her face. Behind the anger he could see fear; Tayra being afraid was never a good sign. 

“We know exactly where the bank is. The safe is a Rothwild. Better than the model Varis has yes, but we’ve cracked similar before. It can be done” 

“Blackwell has dozens of men protecting the bank” Nilgai said “These aren’t regular street-punks, these are all proper killers. We’re just bank robbers” 

“Who have controlled the Riverfront for months” Briar shook his head “Besides. I didn’t say we should do it alone” 

“You want help?” 

“Yes. I have a plan. I really do. And by the end of the day, the three of you will know exactly where we stand. But for now, I have a job for each of you” 

None of them looked convinced; only Coua wasn’t outright skeptic. 

“Nilagi, I need you to gather the boys and check out the warehouse. It’s time to collect on Sems ledger” 

Nilgai nodded. Coua and Tayra looked at each-other. 

“Coua, I think we’re going to want those blueprints” 

“Good thing” Coua laughed and got up “That apartment got repossessed” 

Briar thought about it for a moment. 

“Then hold off on it. It might have a better use” 

“You’re the boss” Coua shrugged. Tayra looked at Briar. 

“You need Borzoi” 

“I need Borzoi” he nodded “Now go” 

He pushed himself off his desk, as Coua and Nilgai left the office. Tayra walked up to him. 

“Please, please tell me you didn’t just take the Presbyter’s offer because you wanted to get back at Blackwell. Tell me there is something concrete” 

“I have a plan” Briar smiled “It’s crazy, but it could work. I just need to find the right person for it” 

“And Borzoi knows them?” 

“I think he does. And you and I will pay him a visit” 

***

Petrah Nemo shielded his eyes with his hand, as he ran down the stairs of the Academy of Natural Philosophy. The sun was especially harsh, and having spent the past 3 ostens in a dark, windowless lab wasn’t helping.  


He pushed through the crowd of students in the yard and out the main gate. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to look so pale in the sun, and yet darker than all the students from the north combined. He pulled his collar up and walked down the street, to the streetcar stop.  


The streetcar was crowded as always, and he made his way to the back, next to an old lady carrying a large metal cage with a green and yellow parrot inside. The bird screeched when he walked by it, and he smiled at it.  


The ride was uncomfortable, made worse by the uneven road under the tracks, and the frequent abrupt stops, as dorians got on and off. Usually Petrah tried to read, but he was feeling especially distracted today, and just stared out of the window, at the crowded streets they passed.  


When they stopped at the end of the Textile District, the woman with the parrot got off and Petrah followed them. Suddenly his heart stopped; two Hounds, both dressed in their unmistakable burgundy vests and page hats got on the car. They were far enough in the front to not see him, but he still pulled behind an older man reading the paper.  


He watched them closely; the taller man had a gruff face and a scar over his nose; the woman had broad shoulders and uneven teeth. They talked quietly, seemingly unaware of the other passengers. That was until someone pulled the rope for a stop, and the car came to a halt, sending everyone careening forward. The man looked up and noticed Petrah. In the few seconds it took him to realise what he was looking at, Petrah pushed his way out of the car and onto the street. The two 

Hounds tried to follow, but the doors closed and the streetcar moved, as Petrah ran into the first alley, craning his neck to make sure he wasn’t being followed.  


He stopped when he felt convinced enough, only to realise he wasn’t alone; 3 other dorians were there with him, and they came out of the shadows, smirking.  


“Well, well” the tallest of the bunch smiled, revealing sharp, yellowed teeth “If it ain’t an Academy dandy”  


“Not just any” the girl frowned, pointing at him “He’s one of Borzoi’s boys”  


Petrah took a few steps back; the third Hound, stepped around, pulling out a short knife.  


“Where’ ye going little birdie”? he giggled “We just want a little dance”  


“Sorry” Petrah spat out “Not interested”  


In one swift move he took the bag pack of his shoulder and throw it at the man with the knife, taking him by surprise. He punched him square in the jaw and then grabbed his hand, twisting it until a crack made him release the knife and yell out in pain. Petrah ducked out of the way of the second Hound, and kicked him in the chest, but the girl took advantage of his preoccupation and punched his face with a metal jaw breaker. Petrah screamed and faltered backwards, covering his left eye.  


The first Hound punched him in the stomach, and as Petrah doubled over in pain, he grabbed his throat and pushed him into the wall behind him.  


“You’ll pay for this, you thieving scum”  


He lifted his hand, nails out, when a crossbow bolt flew through the air and embedded itself in it. The Hound screamed and released Petrah.  


“Get out of here” a familiar voice echoed through the alley. He looked up; Siam walked towards them, her crossbow out and pointed at the girl. She looked furious.  


“C’mon, he’s not worth it” the girl spat out, and she and her friend grabbed the injured Hound and ran off. Petrah leaned over his knees, still reeling from the punches.  


“She got you good” Siam pulled his chin up, examining the bruised eye “That’ll leave a mark”  


“How’d you know I was here?”  


“I didn’t” Siam frowned, putting her crossbow away “I saw those three at the stop and knew they were trouble. And lo and behold, you run out, right in their trap”  


“There were two more on the car” Petrah frowned.  


“They’re multiplying like rats” Siam said disgusted “C’mon, let’s get out of here, before they come back with friends”  


They walked out onto the main street and down it, following the route of the streetcar. Petrah kept touching his inflamed skin; a dull headache joined the sharp pain coming from his bruise.  


“They are taking over the Riverfront” Siam said after a few moments of silence.  


Petrah looked at her; she was frowning, staring at the ground as they walked. Her old, worn down coat looked especially red in the sunlight; her black hair had started growing out of the short haircut she had kept it for cycles, and it was an indeterminate length. No matter how long she stayed in the sun, her pale Oryzan skin and eyes always marked her as an outsider among Borzoi’s brown posse.  


“Better than the Officers” he shrugged.  


“Officers don’t kill on sight when they catch you stealing” Siam replied. He had to agree begrudgingly. The Officers didn’t hold grudges the way the Hounds did.  


“What were you up to?”  


“Scouting the next hit” she stretched her arms “It’s another seized property”  


“Anything interesting?”  


“Standard vault, Presbyter alarm and electric block on the door. Should be easy”  


“Unless someone beats us to it”  


Siam shrugged; she was in a pretty glum mood. She had been for the past few weeks, and despite Petrah’s relentless attempts to get her to tell him what had been bothering her, she refused. He hated the new, unspoken barrier between them; ever since had started going to lectures as well as working for Costa at the Academy, 

Siam had been much less willing to share.  


They kept walking, entering the Market before the Riverfront. The smell of fish and spice was overwhelming, accompanied by a crowd of dorians. Siam pushed her way between the stands, and Petrah followed her. He could see their destination over the dorians; a crooked house with a faded sign that read “Borzoi Haberdashery”  


The door was open and they walked in. A man emerged from the door behind the counter and smiled at them. He had white hair and a grey beard  
v“You’re early—Pama! What happened?”  


He ran out and caught Petrah’s face.  


“Hounds”  


Borzoi cursed loudly. Siam laughed, leaving her bag and sword on the counter. She returned with a bowl full of ice and water. She handed the drenched towel to 

Petrah who pressed it on his face, feeling the relief spread instantly.  


“The one Siam got will have more trouble than me tonight” Petrah shrugged. Borzoi smiled, a wide toothy grin.  


“If anyone will keep the kids in line, it’ll be her”  


Siam smiled somewhat insincerely, and Petrah pulled the towel away from his face. Borzoi fiddled with some files behind the counter.  


“Well, you’ll still look pretty” he said, forcing Petrah to press the cold towel back over his eye “But now you’ll look like you mean business too”  


“Speaking of business” Siam interjected “The guards shift at exactly 4 ostens. We should go if we want to get in the apartment today”  


“Absolutely” Borzoi nodded “I have some clients coming over in a bit too”  


“Clients?” Petrah asked suspiciously. Borzoi avoided looking at him.  


“What clients?” Siam joined in, eyeing the man suspiciously.  


“It was a sort of sudden decision” he said “I got a message this morning, from an old acquaintance”  


“Those are just words” Petrah said “but the sentence doesn’t mean anything”  


Suddenly they heard the door creak; a man and a woman walked in, carrying themselves like royalty. Borzoi’s face drained of colour really fast.  


“Mr. Borzoi” the Kraken smiled, showing white teeth. Petrah had never seen the man, yet recognized him instantly; the platinum blonde hair, the high cheekbones, and most notably, the tentacles of his bright green tattoo, that wrapped around his neck, just above the collar. He didn’t recognize the woman, her thick curly hair secured in a tail under her sun hat. Her skin was brown and she sported a very flattering, green dress.  


“You are early” Borzoi bowed slightly, gesturing to Siam and Petrah to leave. The Kraken seemed to have noticed that, because he immediately focused his eyes on 

Siam, and then on Petrah. His gaze was so intense, Petrah had to look away.  


“My associates” Borzoi said quickly “they are actually about to leave on a job”  


“They keep getting younger” the woman smirked. Borzoi smiled back at her, and embraced her warmly, much to Siam and Petrah’s surprise.  


“You were young too once, Tayra”  


“Old associate?” Petrah asked, his eyebrow raised. Borzoi released Tayra and turned to them.  


“It’s 15 to 4. You better get moving”  


“Right” Siam said slowly, reaching for Petrah’s elbow, as he was ready to fight “It was nice…not meeting you” she said at Tayra, ignoring the Kraken. As they walked past, Petrah caught the Kraken’s eyes again; they were still examining his face, with obvious interest.  


As soon as they were out of earshot, Petrah turned to Siam.  


“Who is she? And why did she just bring the Kraken to the Haberdashery?”  


“I don’t know” Siam frowned “But we won’t find out unless he wants to tell us”  


“Aren’t you…worried?”  


“Borzoi is a grown man, he can take care of himself” she said with no real conviction. Petrah stared at her, until she finally sighed.  


“Most of the time” 

***

“Your little sparrows seem worried for you” Briar said, looking out the window “Whatever did you tell them about us?” 

“I haven’t said anything” Borzoi crossed his arms “Which I imagine is why they’re worried. There are very few secrets between us. Now, please” he gestured to the door behind the counter “Let’s move to the back, shall we?” 

Tayra and Briar followed him into the workshop behind the counter. It was a small, cramped room, with wooden panels as walls who were littered with various tools. There was a long work-bench that was likewise littered with tools and metal parts, and several chairs. Borzoi pulled out a bottle of ale from a cabinet and three glasses. 

“Please” he said “Make yourselves comfortable. Tayra told me we have a lot to discuss” 

Briar sat on the chair, pulling out a blueprint. He traded it with Borzoi for the ale. Borzoi examined the blueprint with interest, his eyebrows slowly knotting in a scowl. 

“A pylon?” he said “It looks like an old model. Out of commission. But you…modified it?” 

“I didn’t” Briar shook his head “The man who stole it did. You see he had this idea, that you could take the core, and change it, so that the voltage could paralyse instead of kill” 

“I see” Borzoi muttered “If you switch the coil” 

“Yes” Briar nodded “Sadly, he’s disappeared, fucked off to some island in the south. The pylon has been sitting in a warehouse on the Riverfront for cycles. Now, I think I’ve found a use for it” 

Borzoi looked up in interest. 

“If you can get it to work?” 

“Yes” Briar said, a glimmer in his eyes “If you get it to work” 

“Me?” Borzoi laughed and threw the blueprint on the table “I haven’t designed anything so complicated in cycles! I specialise in alarms, and Officer tech, not pylons” 

“Tayra tells me you were quite the versatile inventor in your time” Briar said “She wouldn’t lie, now would she” 

Brozoi frowned. 

“What exactly do you need with this pylon?” 

Briar smirked and looked at Tayra, who hadn’t said a word since they walked in. 

“I am going to rob the Corvid Brother” 

Borzoi blinked before releasing a hearty, loud laughter. He laughed for a few moments, as Briar watched him with amusement. When Borzoi realised Briar wasn’t joking, his laughter cut out, replaced with concern. 

“You are serious” 

“I am” 

“Why would you—“ 

“Why is really irrelevant” Briar leaned in “What you should be asking is when. The Hounds have overtaken significant portions of the Riverfront. I’ve heard they harass your sparrows steal your apartments, and judging by your boy’s black eye, are getting testy” 

“I’ve given everything you’ve asked” Borzoi said bitterly “Not once have I failed to deliver or refused to comply. But this--” he paused, seemingly choosing his words very carefully “Blackwell is a powerful, dangerous man” he finally continued, his voice was measured “I wouldn’t talk about going after his property so lightly” 

“I too am a dangerous man” Briar smiled, but his eyes showed anything but amusement “I am extending an arm of mercy by not just using the pylon to incinerate his men and all the dorians in that bank right now” 

Borzoi leaned back on his chair, looking at the blueprint again. 

“I’m sorry, I really don’t know how to help you. This technology is beyond me, and I’m old now. Far too old to be of use” 

“Borzoi” Tayra finally spoke up “No one knows the Officer defences like you do” 

“I can help you with the alarms that Blackwell has in his bank” he said “But not this. Besides…” he stopped looking at Tayra “I want to retire” 

“But you can’t” Briar said. Borzoi looked at him irritated. 

“I took the liberty to look into your financials after Tayra suggested we pay you a visit” he swirled the ale in his glass, keeping his expression uninterested “That boy? I heard he’s become a part time student at the Academy. That can’t be cheap” 

Borzoi looked at Tayra; her face was expressionless, but the betrayal on Borzoi’s face was clear. 

“I can help you” Briar continiued “This job will give us enough money to help you send him there full time. And retire. And get rid of the Hounds. Everyone wins” 

“And what if you fail? What then?” 

“Then the Hounds take over the Riverfront, and you live out the rest of your life” he said, rubbing his chin. 

“Borzoi” Tayra said again “Think about it. You can leave this place. Leave something for your urchins” 

“I can’t help you” he sighed “But…I know someone who can” 

***

Petrah frowned; the house they were standing in front of was 4 stories high, and covered in posters which read “SEIZED BY ORDER OF THE CONDOMINIUM”. The door was blocked with a giant sign, in bright, red letters 

“DO NOT ENTER”. 

“You’d think there is something life-threatening in there” he said “But no. It’s just greed” 

“That’s life threatening” Siam laughed, and dropped her bag on the ground. She pulled a pair of large pliers and tossed them to Petrah. She then transformed into her true form: a blue-eyed short-haired cat and jumped on the water duct and up to the first story window. Petrah threw the pliers to her and a moment later, a rope ladder fell down. He climbed it with the bag and entered the apartment. 

“Let’s get to work” she said. 

Petrah nodded; they opened the box next to the window that held all the wires to the alarm. Siam was right; it was an easy, almost pedestrian job. The safe was a little trickier, but the owner had been careless enough to leave the combination on the back of a photograph on their desk. 

"Well that's...disappointing" Siam said when the door opened. The safe was near empty, with the exception of some jewelry and documents. 

"They can't all be big scores" Petrah shrugged and took the jewelry box out. Siam turned back to the alarm box and started dismantling it. 

"The haven't been big scores in ages" she muttered. Petrah stopped and looked at her suddenly growing tired with her sullen behavior. 

“Alright, wanna tell me what’s going on?" he asked. 

He expected her to shrug and say ‘nothing’, but instead Siam hesitated for a few moments. 

“I mean…you saw them. They are taking over the Riverfront" 

"The Tetrapods?" 

"Both. Hounds, Tetrapods… even the Officers are not like they used to be. It’s getting harder to find apartments and to find buyers. We’re down by almost 300 lyre just this month” 

Petrah’s head spun. 300 lyre? 

“Why hasn’t Borzoi said anything?” 

Siam frowned and pried the entire box off the wall 

“He doesn’t want to worry you. But I’ve seen the charts. It’s not good” 

Petrah couldn’t hide how upset he was. He watched as Siam dismantled the box, throwing some parts in her bag and others on the ground. 

“How long have you known this? Is this why you’ve been so angry?” 

“What?” Siam snapped “I’m not angry!” 

“You are angry right now” 

“I’m… I’m worried” she looked away. Petrah could tell that wasn’t all. She was hesitating again, biting her lower lip. 

“Petrah” she said “Have you ever thought about leaving?” 

“Leaving what?” he frowned “Borzoi? The Capitol?” 

She bit her lip again. 

“Everything. Just packing a bag and getting on a ship” 

“No” he said impatiently, but also honestly. He couldn’t imagine a life outside of the Capitol, especially not with the chance he was given at the Academy “Why? Do you want to leave?” 

Siam looked at him. 

“It’s different for you” she finally said “You don’t remember them” 

Suddenly, Petrah realized everything. Why Siam had been upset, why she had been tracking apartments by herself and spending more and more time at the docs. 

He thought it had to do with him going to the Academy, but the day he got the news he could attend part-time was also the day Siam had joined Borzoi’s crew, a poor, starved, girl of 8. Her father had brought her with him, all the way from Oryza to try and open a shop in the Capitol, but they had been robbed almost immediately. He was always too honest for this place Siam used to say We should’ve never left the mountains. 

“Siam” Petrah started cautiously “Do you still think they’re out there? Your uncles?” 

“I know it’s silly” Siam shook her head “But I’ve been having dreams. Dreams where I’m walking down the hills in Oryza and I come upon a village. And I see them all; older, missing teeth and with grey hair but alive. All of them. Even my father” 

Petrah wasn’t sure how to respond. Siam seemed lost in thought. Finally he had to shake her awake; the guards could decide to check in at any point. 

“We should go” he said “We’ve taken everything we can” 

She nodded absentmindedly, and they packed their bags in silence. They got out the same way they got in and out on the street. Dusk was slowly creeping at the edges of the river. 

“Petrah” Siam said finally, after they had already gotten to the streetcar stop “Borzoi really thinks you can make it. He’s doing this all for you” 

“I know” Petrah said “I think about it every day” 

“Do you think the Kraken was there because of it?” 

“Because of me?” Petrah laughed “What would he want with me?” Siam shrugged. 

“He didn’t stop staring at you. It’s can’t be just because you’re pretty” 

Petrah felt his cheeks grow warm. To mask it he laughed and pointed at his eye. 

“He was probably just laughing at this” 

“It is a pretty sick bruise” Siam snickered. They walked a little more, before she frowned again. 

“Why do you think he was there?” 

“Money? Protection?” 

“Maybe he’s just interested in alarms?” 

Petrah scoffed, as Siam laughed at her own joke. The streetcar arrived. When they got on it, it was near empty. 

“Whatever it is” Siam said as they sat down as if the conversation hadn’t ended “We make Borzoi tell us. Tonight” 

“Deal” Petrah said.


	3. At Crow's Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **Meeting the Kraken might turn out to be way more than what Petrah bargained for**  
> 

# Chapter 2:

## 

Gangs of the Capitol

“Borzoi!” Petrah yelled as he walked into the room “We’re back” 

“Borzoi?” 

Siam’s voice was cautious; all the lights in the haberdashery were off; it was very unlike Borzoi to not be waiting for them. They went in the back, but the door to his workroom was shut and the lamp off. 

“Do you think something--” 

“No” Petrah interrupted her pointing at the small kitchen. It was barely the size of a closet, with a small stove, a shelf rack on the opposite wall and a door leading out onto the roof. A lamp was shimmering outside, and they could glean the outline of Borzoi. 

“Borzoi?” Siam asked, carefully opening the door. Borzoi was sitting on a wooden chair, holding a glass of whiskey. The lantern rested on the small metal table in front of him. 

“Are you...alright?” Petrah asked. Borzoi looked up at them. 

“Yeah, I just wanted some air. How was the job?” 

“It was...Borzoi seriously, what’s going on?” Petrah asked, crossing his arms. 

“I have a new job for us. If it goes well...we might be able to retire. For good” 

Siam and Petrah exchanged glances; it had been cycles since Borzoi had mentioned a ‘big job’. 

“The Kraken? Really? I thought you didn’t want anything to do with the gangs anymore” 

“I don’t want to, but I’ve got to think about the future. I’m getting old. And Petrah and you need something to live with. You need capital” 

Siam frowned. 

“What’s the job?” 

“It’s better if the Kraken explains it. Needless to say it’s...very dangerous” 

He looked up at Petrah. 

“Get dressed” 

“I am dressed” 

“Better clothes” Borzoi said and got up of the chair “You have an invitation” 

“For what?” Petrah looked at Siam. she shrugged, just as confused as he was. 

“The Kraken would like to make your acquaintance” Borzoi said, doing his best posh accent “He has invited you to the Crow’ Nest tonight, at 9. I am to show you how to get there” 

“I know how to get there” Petrah frowned and immediately regretted it. Siam glared at him, her eyebrow disappearing under her messy bangs. 

“Oh do you?” 

“I’ve seen it in passing” he said trying to sound casual “I’ve never been inside” 

“We’ll you’re about to” Borzoi said “The Kraken wants to explain the job in person. So you better leave a stunning first impression” 

***

Dressing had never been more stressful. Petrah dressed in his ‘best’ clothes, which were really just his cleanest shirt and least ripped pants. He borrowed some cologne from Borzoi, as well as his overcoat, which was black, with a high collar and leather lined sleeves and pockets. Borzoi even helped him gell up hi hair, so that his undefined waves were now tamed. 

Siam hadn’t stopped giggling the entire time, and kept tossing in her two cents on his hair or shirt. When he finally got out of the Haberdashery, she fixed his collar. 

“Just remember” she snickered “Black eye means business” 

“I’ll keep that in mind when I’m staring down the Kraken’s revolver” he said. 

“Tell him to buy you dinner first” Siam laughed and pushed him onto the street, laughing. 

He felt an awkward tension while on the street car; he happened to be on one full of young sailors and their dates, all dressed up in their blue uniforms and multicolored dresses. 

“You look so dower, cheer up! It’s solstice day!” one of the girls smiled and nudged him. The car roared in agreement. Petrah smiled and blushed involuntarily. 

“Here” she said taking a flower from her basket and putting it in his chest pocket “Now you can charm all the ladies!” 

The car stopped and the entire group got out, laughing and singing. Petrah looked at the flower; it was a yellow carnelian and it smelled sweet. 

Moments later he got down on his stop and walked towards the Crow’s Nest. He had been down that road a couple of times, unable to curb his curiosity. Ever since he had heard rumors that the Kraken was using the Crow’s Nest as his base, he had been dying to see what it looked like. During the day it was like any other inn; a three story brick building, with yellow walls and an advertisement mural for their local brew which was Shipyard’s Spirit. The mural presented a ship being blown in a green, restless sea, and Petrah had never related to a painting of the ocean as much. 

As soon as he got close enough to read the sign, he heard music; the Nest looked much different now that night had fallen. Dorians were loitering in the yard, smoking and laughing, and didn’t seem to pay him too much attention, as he weaved in between them and walked to the front doors. He took a deep breath and walked in. 

The inn was full with all manner of dorians drinking, eating, and playing cards. Oil lamps hung from the ceiling giving the room a soft, orange glow that made it seem almost homey. 

A large banner for Shipyard’s Spirit adorned the wall behind the bar; the grey boat frowned at him from the wall. 

“Well, you must be the one we are all waiting for” 

Petrah almost jumped up and turned around to face the owner of the oily voice. He was a lanky, black man with impressive, shiny curls and mauve, evening vest, over a black, puffy-sleeved shirt. His arm rested on the handle of his revolver, and Petrah noticed that it was made out of ivory. 

“Well?” he smiled, unveiling large white teeth. 

“I’m Petrah” he managed to say “Borzoi’s...boy” 

The man lifted one brow, still smiling. 

“Excellent. My name is Coua. Let me take you to the table” 

He yanked Petrah’s shoulder and dragged him between the tables towards the back of the inn. They stopped before an enclave separated from the rest of the inn with emerald drapes. Coua pushed Petrah between them and he found himself in the company of what he could only presume to be the Kraken’s inner circle. 

They were all sitting on a plush, burgundy, sofa that wrapped around an oval table. The table was littered with goblets, pint glasses and dice. There was a single, short chair that was free, as Coua took his seat next to the Kraken. He stood out, his white shirt and hair contrasting the dim room and sofa. Tayra was next to him on one side, while Coua was on the other; Petrah didn’t recognise the other 3 dorians. 

“Well, we meet again” the Kraken smiled, gesturing for the chair “Please make yourself comfortable” 

Petrah sat down carefully; he was suddenly aware of every move he was making under the Kraken’s blue eyes. 

“I was afraid Borzoi might ‘forget’ to pass you my invitation” he smiled. Petrah felt his heart beat like a wardrum, and tried to smile. 

“He wouldn’t do that. I’m more surprised he didn’t want to join” 

“He’s played dice with Tayra before” a tall, burly man with an impressive auburn beard and hair laughed “He wanted to keep some coin” 

The table exploded in laughter, and Petrah took the distraction to examine the rest of the dorians. They were identical twins, both dressed in beautiful, maroon suits. They were blonde, freckled to the point of absurdity and had murky brown but clever eyes. One had a scar under his lower lip. 

“Let’s deal you in” the burly man said and reached for the dice. 

“I don’t play” Petrah blurted it out before he could stop himself. He tried not to grimace as the table glared at him in shock. 

“I never gamble with my money” he said trying to sound relaxed “Only information” 

“Smart kid” Tayra laughed “This one could stand to lose a hand” she nodded to Briar, who was already shaking his cup. 

“If I lose, you all lose” he laughed “Don’t forget who keeps you warm at night” 

“Warm is an exaggeration” the scarred twin laughed “The Nest hasn’t seen heat in cycles” 

“How would you know?” Coua laughed “You haven’t spent a night in the Nest since the day you got your first cut. Direct all heating complaints to the Emporium” 

The man’s ears went bright red, as the table once again erupted in laughter. Petrah dared a glance at the Kraken; he was still staring at him, a small smile at the corner of his lips. He looked away, pretending to be very interested in the pattern on the cushions. 

“Just roll already” 

“You don’t play either?” Petrah asked, noticing that Tayra’s arms were slung around the cushions behind her. 

“I’m banned” she smiled “I kept winning” 

“Cheating” the Kraken said, rolling the dice in his cup 

“Bluffing is not the same as cheating” Tayra laughed, still looking at Petrah. 

The rolled their dice and Petrah watched them peek at their numbers then glance around the table. Eventually all eyes converged on the bearded man and he ginned. 

“Four twos” 

They kept going, calling numbers. Petrah noticed the Kraken watching him closely. 

“More interested in the players than the game?” he asked. Petrah felt himself blush. 

“I mean isn’t that the point? Otherwise you have to count dice and then...well it’s not fun?” 

The tall, burly man next to the Kraken laughed. 

“I like this kid” he roared. 

“Well I’m calling seven fours” Coua smiled. 

“Liar” the Kraken snapped. Coua frowned. 

“Suit yourself” 

He pulled the cup off and showed five dice: three were fours, one was a one and the last one a two. 

One by one the rest showed their dice, until it got to the Kraken who frowned. 

“Well I’ll be damned” 

He showed a three, two fives and two fours. After a moment of silence, Coua exploded. “

Six? Are you kidding me? None of you assholes had fours? C’mon” 

The table erupted in laughter. the Kraken’s self-satisfied smile was so infectious, Petrah had to look away. 

“Coua, Coua, looks like you’re getting the next round” he said sweetly “And don’t forget our new friend Petrah--oh how rude of me!” 

He bolted up from the sofa. 

“I forgot to introduce you! Petrah, you met Tayra, I’m sure Coua was nice enough to introduce himself, and these are Nilgai, Jaz and Dax” 

Nilgai stroked his beard proudly and the twins who nodded. Petrah expected the Kraken to introduce himself, but he didn’t. 

Luckily, he was spared from dwelling on the issue by the waitress who had come bringing an entire tray full of drinks. 

She set down a pint in front of Petrah. 

“I don’t really drink” he said. 

“Really?” the Kraken’s eyes sparkled with interest “You don’t drink, you don’t gamble, and I presume you don’t smoke either. Tayra, I think you must’ve found the single most boring person in the Capitol” 

Petrah felt a pang in his chest. 

“I do drink just...rarely” 

“Well if this is not a celebratory occasion, then I don’t know what is” the Kraken grinned. 

“What are we celebrating?” Petrah asked cautiously. 

“A new job” the Kraken winked. Petrah felt his chest tighten again, but he didn’t want to look like a complete idiot so he took the pint. The group got their drinks and when the waitress left, they all toasted. 

“To the living and lady luck” the Kraken said and the others echoed him. Petrah took a large sip from the ale and felt his throat burn. He masked his cough, by sitting down. 

“Well as fun as this was” Tayra said “We’ve got business. Boys” 

“Yeah, yeah” Coua chugged the rest of his whiskey “We never get to do anything fun” 

“Please” Jaz, the scarred twin said while brushing the sleeves of his coat “As if we don’t know how much time you spend at card table in the Tavern” 

The table laughed, and Tayra got out, followed by the twins and Coua. The Kraken, Nilgai and Petrah were the only ones left. 

Feeling his nervousness get the better of him, Petrah took an even larger sip from his ale. 

“So tell me Petrah” Nilgai asked “How did you end up going to the Academy?” 

How did he even know that? Did everyone know that? 

Petrah coughed. 

“I met Magistrate Costa when I was delivering a shipment of old conductors” he said “She asked me if I knew how to clean the and I said yes. So I started working, first as a cleaner and then as her assistant. She had to convince the Philosophers that I needed the class to be able to help her better and they agreed. Very begrudgingly” he added. Nilgai laughed pleased with the story. The Kraken was still eyeing Petrah from the other side of the table and he suddenly felt very warm and trapped. He took another large sip, as Nilgai finished his ale and got up. 

“Well, I’ll let ye two talk business. I gotta make sure Coua doesn’t bow himself up” 

He winked at Petrah as he put the page hat low on his head and walked out. He nodded at Briar, then disappeared behind the bead curtain. 

Petrah took a deep breath; they were all alone now. Just him and the Kraken. He felt like his heart would leap out of his chest. 

“Borzoi said you have a job—“ 

"I can’t hear you” The Kraken smiled “Come closer” he patted the cushion next to him. 

Petrah looked at him uncertainly. His eyes were so blue, so hypnotizing, he felt compelled to obey. As he got up, his vision blurred; the Kraken laughed. 

“Already drunk?” 

“No” Petrah felt his cheeks grow red “It’s just...I haven’t had ale in a while” 

He sat down on the sofa, trying to maintain some kind of respectable distance, but the Kraken leaned in, brushing Petrah’s leg with his knee.. He stared at him, waiting for the question. 

“Borzoi said you had a job--” 

“I do have a job” he smiled “But I refuse to discuss work in my free time” 

Petrah didn’t know what to say. He watched the Kraken reach for his glass and take a large sip. 

“I just assumed—“ 

“Don’t assume” he looked at Petrah “It never leads to good things” 

“Well…” Petrah tried to pick his words wisely “You are the Kraken” 

“Please don’t call me that” he laughed “Briar” 

“Briar” Petrah repeated. He wanted to say his own name, but the Kraken already knew it. He didn’t really know what to say. Briar’s arm brushed Petrah’s shoulder, as he placed it on the armrest. He examined Petrah’s face again. Petrah looked away; the enclave was completely separate from the rest of the pub, and he felt trapped. 

“How do you know Borzoi?” he asked finally, just to get the man talking. Briar smiled. 

“I don’t not really. He’s done some things for the Tetrapods in the past, but that was mostly Tayra’s doing. I needed someone good with technology, alarms and the like, and I found you. When Tayra told me you work for Borzoi, I was thrilled” 

“Me?” Petrah couldn’t believe his ears. 

“Yes you” Briar nodded “I have friends in high places Petrah. Some of them noticed your work” 

Petrah was silent once again; he noticed Briar’s eyes trailing down to his lips and then chest. He smiled when he saw the flower. 

“A girl gave it to me” he said taking it out of his pocket “on the street car” 

“It suits you” Briar said, taking it from Petrah’s hand. They were so close to each other, Petrah could see every line in his eyes, every hair in his lashes. A sense of unease at the openness of the man’s intentions swirled in his chest. 

“I--” 

Briar leaned in and kissed him before he could finish the sentence. Petrah could feel his heart beat loudly in his chest and Briar’s hand grasping the collar of his shirt. When they separated, Briar’s eyes were glowing. 

“I want you to spend the night with me” he whispered in Petrah’s ear, making the hair on his neck rise with his breath. It wasn’t so much a request, as an order. 

“I--do you do this with all your Tetrapods?” Petrah said, and immediately regretted it. Briar pulled back a little, examining Petrah’s face in amusement. 

“Only with the ones I like” he said. Petrah swallowed hard, realising his face was probably the color of the cushions. Briar’s hand was still on his thigh. 

“Let me guess” he brushed his mouth with his other hand “you’ve never been with a famous man before?” 

Petrah’s breath caught in his chest. 

“I haven’t been with any man before” 

Briar bit his lip. 

“Well I have no idea what you’ve been waiting for, but I will gladly be your first’ he whispered in Petrah’s ear, his lips brushing Petrah’s neck. 

He pulled away and got up; Petrah watched him disappear between the drapes. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it would leap out of his chest. 

“Come” Briar’s voice came back, and he reappeared, standing over Petrah. He gave Petrah his hand and Petrah took it. Getting up was harder than he thought, and Briar caught him before he collapsed. 

The walked out of the enclave and up a set of wooden stairs; they climbed them slowly, one by one, Petrah gripping the railing. Briar kept talking, but Pertrah wasn’t listening; he had a feeling that whatever Briar was saying was only there to fill the silence. His heart was beating so fast, it sounded like a train in his eardrums. 

He leaned for a moment on the doorframe, as Briar unlocked his room. He had to close his eyes, and collect himself— 

Briar pulled Petrah and kissed him hungrily. His tongue burned, like the alcohol before it, and Petrah had to hold tight on Briar’s tunic. Briar’s arms pulled him closer, tighter, as they both hit the wall behind them, stumbling into the room. 

Briar pulled away, biting Petrah’s lower lip, and he released a groan he never thought he’d hear come out of his mouth. 

“I like that sound” Briar whispered in Petrah’s ear, as he spun him round the room, and pushed him onto the bed. He closed the door and pulled his tunic off. His white shirt shimmered under the moonlight, his eyes looking at Petrah’s with anticipation. 

Briar climbed on the bed, pulling Petrah beneath him. He arched his back, and in one swift motion took his shirt off. His body looked like a sculpture, and suddenly, Petrah’s confidence wavered. He hesitated, afraid of his own body, and the prospect of being naked. Briar seemed to sense this, as he leaned in and kissed him. 

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want you” 

Petrah exhaled, pulling Briar closer, as the man opened his shirt and kissed his collarbone and chest. His hand trailed down, to the seam of his pants. Whatever panic Petrah was feeling was quickly replaced with desire, the kind that he tried avoiding for most of his life. Briar’s lips went lower, down his chest and around his stomach, and Petrah couldn’t control the sounds that he was making, or the way his body moved under this man’s touch. 

All he could do was bury his fingers in Petrah’s hair as he disappeared under the covers. 

***

Petrah woke up abruptly. His head was sore and heavy. One drink he cursed to himself, one drink and he was already incapacitated. He was the worst criminal in the Capitol if a little ale was all it took to knock him out. 

He turned to the side, expecting to see the ugly, wooden boards of his basement room, and feel the chilling air coming from the broken window. 

Instead, he was greeted by a wide, ceiling to floor glass panel. He felt his heart-beat fastening, as he focused on the “BEST PRICE PORCELAIN” sign from across the street, the furry blanket over his naked chest and realized— he was in an inn room. 

Frightened, he jumped up and regretted it immediately as his vision blurred. 

“It’s too early” a voice from his left made him turn around; a mess of platinum blond hair covering a pair of blue eyes was lying next to him. The man’s arm was right where a couple of moments ago his chest had been… 

“What—“ 

“So early” Briar repeated and pulled Petrah down, kissing him limply on his lips. His green tattoo looked especially prominent in the morning sun. 

“We slept together” Petrah blurted out, brushing Briar’s face with his hand, as if to make sure he was real. 

“Not a lot of sleeping involved” he grinned, wrapping his arms around Petrah’s shoulders “I need to rest” 

Petrah kissed him back, slowly, until all of the thoughts left his mind. 

When they separated, Briar was looking at him, the light dancing in his eyes. 

“You are so beautiful” he whispered. Petrah couldn’t believe any of his senses, his eyes least of all. He had to touch Briar’s face, had to convince him he wasn’t still dreaming. Briar smiled sleepily and kissed him again, and soon their limbs were intertwined again, and Briar was kissing his neck and chest. In the daylight, 

Petrah could see all that he had missed the night before; the freckles on Briar’s face, and the way his lips curled in a self-satisfied smile whenever his voice betrayed him. 

When they separated, Petrah’s hand was still on Briar’s chest, feeling his rapid breathing and heartbeat. Briar pulled him closer, the covers long since fallen on the floor. 

“Your tattoo” Petrah said, brushing his neck down the path of the tentacle “It’s beautiful” 

“Tayra did it. She is quite amazing” 

Petrah nodded, still examining the intricate artwork. The colors were so vivid, and mesmerizing against Briar’s pale skin. 

“Who did this to you?” Brair brushed his face “A Hound?” 

“It doesn’t matter” Petrah looked away “They all want the same thing” 

Brair smirked. 

“I bet they do” 

Petrah felt his cheeks blush; he rolled away, and sat up in the bed. 

“No…” 

“I should really go” Petrah said “I…don’t want to overstay my welcome” 

“I said I have a job for you” he said, still stretched out on the bed “And I haven’t even told you what it is” 

“Oh” Petrah said. 

“Well yes, we have to hustle. Time is of the essence” 

“Which is why you are still lounging?” 

Briar smiled, and pulled Petrah back into the bed. 

“I’ll have you know, the Kraken is a nocturnal animal” 

“I knew that” Petrah smiled back “I was preyed on already” 

“Cheeky” Briar snapped and pushed himself of the bed “Well come on then, lots to do. But first, a hot shower” 

The way his mood switched into full energy mode caught Petrah, by surprise, and he let Briar pull him up from the bed and usher him into the bathroom. The tiles were white with blue patterns and a large, metal bathtub filled the entire wall. Briar adjusted the water until it was scorching, and gave Petrah no choice but to get in and share the heat. 

Petrah had no idea a shower could take that long, and by the time Briar turned the water off, he didn’t want to leave. 

“I have clothes for you” Briar said as he put his shirt on “They’re on the heater” 

“It’s really—“ 

“Please, they’re a gift” 

Petrah decided not to protest, and had to admit that the shirt was very soft and nice. Nicer than anything he had ever worn. 

“Hustle, hustle” Briar said, putting his boots on “If the boys did their job right, Coua should be knocking on the--” 

A loud knock came on the door, and Briar laughed. 

“Come in” 

The door opened and Coua appeared, having replaced his mauve vest with a burgundy one, and a page hat in the sme shade. He seemed completely unperturbed by the fact that Petrah was in Briar’s room, or the fact that Briar was still buttoning his shirt. 

“Punctual as always” 

“Someone’s got to be” Coua said “C’mon kid, we don’t have the whole morning” 

Confused Petrah looked at Briar who nodded. 

“If everything goes well, we will rendezvous here with the pylon” 

He walked over to Petrah and handed him his bag. Petrah took it, still struggling to keep up. Briar smiled at him, and Petrah felt his cheeks grow red again. So he turned as fast as he could and followed Coua down the stairs. 

In the pub, all the chairs were overturned and laid out neatly on the tables, and two waitresses were sweeping the floor. All the windows were open, and Petrah felt refreshed by the wind. 

“Morning ladies” Coua said walking behind the bar “Are the boys here?” 

“They left a few minutes ago Mr. Coua” one of them reported “Mr. Nilgai said he’ll meet you at the bridge” 

“Excellent” Coua smiled and gestured for Petrah to follow him. 

“Where are we going?” 

“We have a vault to rob” Coua laughed “We’re going to Copper Street”


	4. Gangs of the Capitol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **Coua takes Petrah on a job in the Canning District, but things quickly go awry when a rival gang, the Starlings are after the same thing**  
> 

# Chapter 3

## 

Gangs of the Capitol

Petrah imagined the followers of the famous Kraken would travel in greater luxury than the street car, but he and Coua were squashed against the windows, slowly making their way to the Canning District. Coua, turned out to be a fairly chatty man; he talked the entire way, telling a story about how he wanted to be an Opera singer, before getting caught up in ‘side’ activities. Petrah was grateful that he said nothing about the state in which he found him and Briar, and even more grateful to be distracted from what had happened himself. 

He was still only half-listening to Coua’s story; he was more interested in the two dorians standing next to them. The first was a tan, lanky man with shiny black curls, and the second a woman with short spiky hair and a guard uniform. They were talking quietly; despite the man being dressed in civilian clothing, his entire posture was that of a guard, down to the way he embraced the woman when the car went over a bump. 

“Looking for another bedmate?” suddenly Coua said and Petrah snapped out of his thoughts. He glared at Coua uncertainly, but Coua just looked amused. 

“No” he finally said “I just feel like I’ve seen him before” 

“Of course you have” Coua grinned “He’s one of Blackwell’s Hounds” 

“He’s clearly a guard” 

“Former” Coua nodded “I heard he got discharged. How quickly they turn coat” 

Petrah didn’t answer; the car suddenly careened left, going around the Vault Bridge. There were so many dorians around everywhere, the car was barely faster than them. 

“Where are we going?” Petrah asked. 

“I told you. Copper Street. The Officers seized a house some days ago. It’s a new alarm, but” he grinned “shouldn’t be a challenge for you” 

He smacked Petrah’s chest jokingly. Petrah frowned, but said nothing. The street-car came to a stop, and both were launched forward, along with all the other passengers. The doors opened and Coua pushed Petrah out. Petrah turned around one last time, and he and the Hound made eye contact, just as the doors were closing. 

Trying to distract himself from the encounter, and from the events from last night that still swirled in his mind, Petrah ran up to Coua. The bridge behind them was overflowing with dorians and carriages, and the street before them too. However Coua took Petrah down a parallel alley, pushing through the mass that was heading the opposite direction. Where they ended up walking, the houses were tall and all the windows shut; Petrah couldn’t imagine living over such a crowded street. However, before they even got to the end, he realised which house they were heading for. 

“We’re going to Avery Gularis’ house, aren’t we?” he said “The litigator?” 

Coua grinned. 

“Smart kid” 

“His house is seized?” 

“He represented Sulcat” Coua shrugged “The new Presbyters didn’t like him. I heard” he paused for effect, looking around the near empty alley “he took bribes from everyone. Fat good that it did” 

“Not surprised” Petrah shrugged “Though I do have to ask what the Kraken could possibly do with whatever’s in his house” 

“You can ask him yourself” Coua stopped in front of a marble pillared, gray building “Unless your mouth is busy elsewhere” 

Petrah frowned unable to control the redness that overflew on his face. It seemed Coua had been waiting to make that comment the entire morning because he burst out laughing. 

“C’mon” he finally said, tapping his shoulder “Let’s see what you’re made of” 

Glum and confused, Petrah followed Coua around the front, which was barricaded with a similar wooden block to the one they saw yesterday (complete with the red, Officer emblem). He and Siam mostly consolidated their targets to the Riverfront and Textile District, but he saw no reason this alarm would give him any problems… if he could keep focused enough instead of his mind constantly wandering to other things. He stopped abruptly, when he realised the heavy, iron door that lead into the basement was open. 

“Someone’s here already!” he whispered. Coua nodded and pulled out his revolver. 

They went down the stairs quietly, and gently and slowly pulled the door open. It led into a basement full of barrels, stacked in wall to wall shelves. It was hard to see behind them, but they could hear muffled voices. 

“Hurry it up!” 

“Will you relax? No one’s going to come here!” 

Coua kneeled, but Petrah stopped him. He turned into his sparrow form and flew up, perching on one of the top barrels. From there, he could see three girls, all dressed in varying blue and purple; one had on a triangular feather cap; she too was kneeling, trying to pick the lock on the door. 

Petrah flew back to Coua and pushed him out of the basement. 

“Three girls. They’re trying to open the door” 

“Starlings” Coua frowned “What do they want?” 

“Probably whatever you want me to steal” 

“We can take them. C’mon--” 

“No!” Petrah stopped him “There’s another way in” 

“Boy” Coua snapped threateningly “I scouted this house myself. There is only this servant's entrance” 

“Trust me. I do this for a living” Petrah said and ran up the stairs. Coua hesitated and followed him; Petrah stopped and pointed up. 

“There. Second story window” 

Coua followed his finger up to the half open window. 

“Officers are idiots” he said “They leave creaked windows open all the time. C’mon” 

Coua put his revolver away and turned into his bird form; they flew up and through the window, into what looked like a study. There were wires going from the door, back window, and a portrait behind the desk to a machine in the corner that was attached to a siren. Petrah examined it. 

“Pretty basic alarm, electronic security for tampering. Judging by this, I’d say there is a pylon downstairs” 

Coua nodded, looking around the room; his eyes stopped at the gigantic portrait behind the desk. It showed a man with a pretty impressive hooked nose, yellow eyes and and a white collar fastened by a brooch. 

“Call me dumb, but I think what we want is behind here” he said. Petrah smirked. 

“What, behind this ginormous portrait? You’re talking crazy talk!” 

Coua laughed; Petrah opened his roll of tools and started working on the machine. They heard commotion from downstairs. 

“Guess the Starlings broke the door” Petrah said. Coua pulled his revolver out again. 

“Deal with that. Leave Starlings to me” 

Petrah didn’t complain; he opened the main panel and started playing around with the wires and gears. The beauty of the alarm was that it could fairly easily be shut off; the pylon was a little more complicated, but luckily, the connection could be cut. 

“Done” 

“You sure?” Coua looked over his shoulder “That alarm better not go off when we take that down” 

“It won’t” Petrah said “Though there might be more protection. C’mon, help me” 

Begrudgingly, Coua left his gun on the desk and both caught the edges of the portrait, lifting it up carefully. The portrait was truly massive and heavy, and they barely put it down without dropping it. Even on the ground it was still up to Petrah’s shoulders. 

The portrait uncovered a safe, but an Officer apparatus was laid over the safe’s lock. 

“What is that?” Petrah asked, but before Coua could respond, the door to the room slammed open and the three girls burst in. 

“What the--shoot em!” 

“Get down!” Coua tackled Petrah behind the desk, just as a flurry of bullets pierced the portrait. It overturned, ripping on the edge of the desk. Coua reached for is revolver, only to curse loudly. 

“Piss off Tetrapods, this is our target!” they heard a voice over the gunfire; Coua looked at Petrah and smiled. 

“Watch this” 

“What--?” Petrah started; Coua dove from the side of the desk and threw a three small knives from his vest. Two hit the girl on the right and she screamed out in pain. The distraction was enough for Coua to dive over the desk and grab his revolver; he fell on the other side and rolled, shooting. He hit the middle girl, and she went down immediately. The one with the hat ran out of bullets so she threw her gun at Coua, hitting him in the head. 

He yelled out and she threw herself on him, tackling him to the ground; they rolled around until Coua forced the girl into the edge of the desk and slammed her head into the edge. Her eyes rolled back with pain, and he hit her again in the nose. They scuffled for the revolver, her face covered in blood and contorted in pain, before Coua caught it and pointed it at her chest, firing; the Starling stopped moving. 

The final girl, holding the shoulder and arm that Coua had hit, ran out of the room. Coua jumped up, pointing his revolver at her and Petrah tackled him just as he shot. The bullet hit the wall. 

“What are you doing!” he roared angrily. 

“You don’t need to kill her!” 

“She’ll tell her boss!” 

“How is killing three Starlings better?!” Petrah screamed. 

“Get off of me” Coua snarled and pushed Petrah away. He ran to the window and looked down; the girl ran onto the street, bleeding and holding her shoulder. She quickly disappeared into a neighbouring alley. 

“Look what you did” Coua snapped “Now she will tell Vetra, and then we have two gangs to deal with!” 

Petrah wasn’t listening; he was kneeling next to the girl Coua had knocked out, and closed her eyes. 

“You didn’t have to kill them” he said, feeling his chest closing. Coua put his revolver away, frowning. 

“This is what gangs do kid. They would have killed you with no mercy. Now c’mon. Let’s open this piece of shit and get out of here” 

Petrah got up, feeling lightheaded. He tried not to think about the bodies, as he stared at the panel. 

“I have never seen this. It’s some kind of...protection lock” 

“A double key” Coua nodded “Good news is...it doesn’t protect from drilling. 

Petrah moved aside, as Coua opened the bag he had brought and watched him silently take out a drill and mount it. He drilled four holes around the lock, then put metal sticks inside. He played around, disengaging the lock, and finally the safe swung open; to Petrah’s surprise, it was full of documents. 

“Papers?” 

“Blueprints” Coua smiled “Insurance, building plans and most importantly, property documents. C’mon, put them in the bag” 

Petrah obeyed, feeling his chest tighten so hard he could barely breathe. Whatever Borzoi had gotten him into, wasn’t just some simple job; these dorians were killers. 

They flew out of the window and walked up the street back to the Vault Bridge in silence. Surprised, Petrah followed Coua not to the streetcar but onto the bridge itself. 

“Where are we--” 

Coua shook his head and Petrah’s breath hitched. He walked after him, avoiding the dorians walking in the opposite direction. 

Petrah never liked going on the Vault Bridge and avoided it if he could. Luckily, he rarely needed to go towards the Capitol Colosseum or the Old Town District so he had an excuse to avoid it. He never felt comfortable walking on it; a sense of unease filled his chest, like at any moment the fragile walls would come tumbling down on him, along with all the carriages, pedestrians and workshops. 

“Why are we here?” he finally hissed at Coua when they walked past a large arched window and Petrah looked at the river below them. 

“Because we’re meeting him” 

Coua nodded at a woodcarver shop; Nilgai was leaning on the storefront. His mane was tied in a knot and he smiled as he pushed himself off the window to join them. He towered over Petrah, something Petrah failed to notice the previous night. 

“Did ye get em?” 

Coua nodded, patting the bag. He gestured for them to follow him and they walked past the shop and into a small tea house next to it. The two round tables outside were already taken, and the dorians stared at Petrah suspiciously. 

Inside, the teahouse was a small, stone and wood room, barely bigger than the haberdashery. The same round tables were crammed inside, and the entire back wall was covered in a bar. An arch, decorated with Plagian designs, framed the bar. The owner’s grey eyes and bronze skin gave him away as a Plagian, as well as all of the waitresses, dressed in teal dresses under their aprons, and shawls over their heads. 

Nilgai made his way to the back, through a narrow archway with a string curtain. There was a slightly larger table there, and the twins were already there, drinking tea from stone mugs. 

Coua sat down and Petrah followed him uncertainly. He looked at the twins uncertainly; they both sported the newsboy caps that Nilgai and Coua had, and Petrah had to conclude that was the Tetrapod uniform. The carnival masks were probably overkill for regular jobs. 

‘We got them” Coua said before anyone could talk “but we have a problem. foozie-boy here let one of the Starlings live” 

“What?” Dax hissed “Starlings where there?” 

“Three of them” Coua frowned “Someone must’ve tipped them off” 

“Or they were there for something else” Nilgai shook his head “Vetra doesn’t know about Sem” 

“But maybe Blackwell does” 

“The Starlings are neutral” 

“Well they didn’t seem neutral to me” Coua hissed “Especially when they tried to shoot us” 

Nilgai pulled back on the chair, his brows knitted in a scowl. 

“We need t’send word t’Briar” he finally said. Jaz nodded and got up; Petrah watched him call a messy haired child over and had him a piece of paper. The kid took it excitedly and disappeared. He couldn’t have been older than 10, but Petrah’s stomach turned. He was barely 8 when he started pickpocketing. “C’mon. Let’s see these blueprints” 

Coua nodded and took the papers out. Petrah felt incredibly awkward and didn’t know what to do; Dax noticed this and smirked. 

“This is the alarm expert? He looked more” he smirked trying to come up with a good word “Well, less like a lost streetwalker” 

“You’d know wouldn’t you?” Petrah immediately snapped back “We see you all the time in Hog Garden” 

His smirk disappeared instantly, replaced with anger. Jaz laughed and smacked him on the back. 

“Oh, he’s a feisty one ain’t he? Don’t mind my brother, he’s just an idiot” 

“I’m just saying” Dax said not moving his eyes from Petrah’s face “The Kraken better have picked you for something other than being pretty” 

Did everyone know? Petrah felt nauseous, and he had to fight the urge to get up and walk away. He forced himself to hold Dax’ eye contact. 

“I wouldn’t know why he hired me since no one has told me” “D’ye know anything about Sem’s warehouse?” Nilgai asked. Petrah shook his head. “He was an Officer. Retired. Find out later, he robbed one of their storage units and stole a treasure. Revolvers, shells, crossbows… and most importantly” 

He pointed his finger on a list that Coua had placed on the desk “A pylon” 

“The Officers caught wind of this quickly” Coua said “So he came to the Kraken and asked for a favour. He’ll provide us with all the weapons we need, if we protect him. The Kraken… made a deal. But then Sulcat’s arrest shook things up. Sem got scared. Bailed. His warehouse was seized by the Officers. But they never bothered getting anything out” 

“Why not?” 

“The crazy bastard was paranoid” Nilgai laughed “He put traps everywhere. And” 

Coua opened a blueprint and Petrah gasped “The greatest alarm the Officers ever made” 

“You want me to break that?” 

“Will that be a problem?” 

Petrah took the blueprint and examined it. The alarm looked complicated, but it was just a newer, refined variant of the standard one. 

“You can’t cut the wires” he said “You have to rewire it. I can do it. I’ll need time though” 

“How long?” 

“Maybe an osten?’ 

“We can make that” Nilgai nodded. 

“So what’s the play?” Dax asked lighting a cigarette. 

“We get there at 4. Use the raft, approach on the river side. That’s where the main panel is. Petrah disables the alarm, we load it on a car and bail” 

“What about the Officers?” 

Nilgai smiled. 

“We can deal with a couple of Officers” 

“I need more tools” Petrah said “Back at the Haberdashery” 

“Well” Coua pulled out a pocket watch from his vest “You have the whole day to get them” 

Petrah swallowed. 

“Where should I meet you?” 

Nilgai laughed. 

“How well d’ye know the Riverfront?” 

***

“Briar” 

Briar looked up from the table; Tayra had walked into the room scowling, her arms crossed. He had been going over the schematics of Varis’ safe the whole morning, and was so distracted he hadn’t even heard her walk in. 

“I got wire from Coua” she said “Seems they ran into trouble at Gularis’ place” 

Briar frowned. Tayra passed him the paper. Like most gangs, the Tetrapods had their runners too, street kids who were small and easy to ignore. As another layer of precaution he had taught most of his Tetrapods a code in case the runners got intercepted. The message said in tiny letters: Smoke on target. One loose bolt. Proceed to douse fire at four chimes” 

“Starlings?” he frowned. Tayra nodded. 

“Maybe it was coincidence” he said “They just happened to be there” 

Tayra lifted a brow. Even Briar knew that was ridiculous. 

“If one of them lived” she said “you bet it wasn’t Coua’s idea” 

Briar thought about it for a few moments. The Starlings were a young gang, but no less dangerous. They operated mostly from the thin slip of port near Old Town, affectionately called Pleasure Alley: Hog Street. It was a place one could go for all kinds of carnal delights, but the leader of the Starlings was not someone you wanted to cross. Just thinking about her made him feel uneasy. 

“I thought they were neutral” Tayra seemed to guess his discomfort. She had a knack for that. 

“It’s been awhile since they were active on this side of the bridge” Briar admitted “A while since I’ve had a chitchat with Vetra” 

“No” Tayra snapped “You are not going there alone” 

“Do you want to come?” 

“Do I have a choice?” 

Briar laughed leaning back on his chair “You always have a choice Tayra” 

She rolled her eyes and leaned over the blueprints. 

“Coua might need help” 

“He called this one Tayra” 

“Briar” Tayra’s voice was careful not to say the wrong thing “I know you boys love to show off your… skills” she paused making sure to make eye contact “But if he fucks this job up, the Tetrapods will be a very short chapter in the Capitol history” 

“That was really poetic” Briar smiled “But I need you elsewhere” 

Tayra pulled back. Briar pulled out a red pamphlet; a drawing of two dogs with open jaws was stamped under the title “THE MOST VICIOUS DOG FIGHT IN THE CAPITOL”. The backside had an address. 

“Why?” Tayra asked annoyed. 

“Because we need eyes and ears on Blackwell in case something goes wrong. And I can’t send Coua on that can I?” 

She frowned but Briar knew he convinced her. She was trained as an assassin; if anyone could be quiet and unassuming it was her. 

“You really think he’s planning something?” 

“That’s what you’ll tell me” Briar smiled and got up. He fetched his hat and tucked it over his head “but first, let’s pay Madame Vetra a visit”


	5. Pleasure Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **The Kraken visits the other side of the bridge where his career started. However it might lead him straight into trouble with the leader of the Starlings, Vetra.**  
> 

# Chapter 3:

## 

The Price of Living

Petrah opened the door to the Haberdashery, and in a moment he heard Borzoi’s terrified voice. 

“Petrah!” 

He jumped off his chair behind the counter and hurried around. He hugged him tightly; when they parted, Petrah could see his face was drained of color. 

“What happened? Where were you? Are you alright?” 

“Didn’t seem to care about any of that when you sent me there” Petrah said, pushing Borzoi’s hands away. 

“Petrah” Borzoi stopped “What happened? Tayra said it was a simple job--” 

“Simple job? You mean like stealing documents from a Condominium litigator?” Petrah asked “Or killing members of the Starlings? “ 

Borzoi looked nauseous. He ran through his hair before finally grabbing Petrah’s shoulder “Come, let’s talk in my office” 

Petrah followed him angrily; after they walked in, Borzoi closed the door. 

“What happened?” 

“I should ask you the same! Who are these dorians? What did you sign me up for?” 

“I didn’t--” Borzoi took a deep breath and sank in his chair. 

“I made a mistake” he finally said “But it’s too late now. That woman, Tayra… We used to work together, in a different life. I owe her some favours, and she decided to cash in” 

Petrah pulled out another chair and sat down, still angry. 

“She and the Kraken offered me a deal. If we do a job for them, they will give us a lot of coin. A lot. Enough to retire and pay off your entire education at the Academy” 

“And in return?” 

Borzoi examined Petrah’s face. 

“In return, you help the Kraken break into the Corvid Brothers and rob Blackwell” 

“What?” Petrah wasn’t sure if he processed the words correctly. 

“You wouldn’t have to go with them” Borzoi hurried “He want you to help him redesign a pylon to help him get in. He promised that was all” 

“And you believed him?” 

“I didn’t think he was lying!” Borzoi said “Why would he, what’s the play?’ 

“So you signed me up for a potential suicide mission… on good faith? Without asking me?” 

Borzoi opened his mouth, but didn’t know what to say. Petrah couldn’t decide if was more angry or disappointed. The old gyptian had his quirks and his secrets, but he would’ve never staked his life like that. Something was wrong. 

“I’m sorry Petrah. You are right. I should have asked you. Both of you. But we--” he stopped, biting his lip “We are in big trouble. Almost 300 lyras in debt. The apartments are fewer and fewer. We need the money” 

Petrah sighed. He wished Siam was there. She was better at staying mad. 

“What do you know about Sem’s warehouse?” 

“Sem? Sem Reif, the Officer?” 

“Yeah” 

Borzoi thought about it.. 

“He left the Capitol… he has the pylon” 

Petrah nodded. 

“They want me to break in. Tonight” 

“Shit” Borzoi sighed “Petrah, that warehouse is no joke. Pama knows what kind of traps Sem put in there” 

“Maybe you should’ve thought about that before you signed me up for it” Petrah frowned. Borzoi said nothing. He tapped the table nervously, and Petrah noticed that he had been rubbing his wrist for a while. There was a tattoo there that Petrah had only ever seen once, when Borzoi had take off the leather bracelet that hid it. It was the word “gadjo”. Borzoi had lied that it meant hope, but Petrah knew what it really meant: traiter, outsider. Someone who had forsaken the gyptian way. 

“Petrah” he said finally “Whoever is sponsoring this operation…they are in the big leagues. Way bigger than even Blackwell” 

“I figured as much” 

“It’s better to be on their side” Borzoi finally said “Even if it means robbing the Officers” 

“Robbing Officers now?” Siam asked. Petrah hadn’t even heard her come in; she just appeared, hands crossed, leaning on the door. When Borzoi swallowed she threw her bag on his desk. 

“60 lyre for the alarm, and 70 for the box” 

“Thank you Siam” Borzoi nodded. He glanced at Petrah then back at Siam and rubbed his hands. 

“I have some paperwork to do, and you two should talk” 

“Should we?” Siam asked, her tone light. Borzoi didn’t respond; he grabbed the bag of the desk and walked past her, closing the door after him. Petrah sighed. 

“What is going on?” he asked. 

“I should ask you the same” she said “You never came back last night. And uh, you might want to adjust your collar” 

Petrah went for his neck confused. He realized what Siam was talking about when he saw her expression. 

“I… I had to stay the night” he blurted out. 

“Must’ve been very hard” Siam said and sat on the table “Did the Kraken explain to you exactly what you need to do? Or was it more of a … demonstration?” 

“Please don’t start” Petrah whined covering his face with his arms “I don’t know how it happened. I was drunk. And he--” 

“I don’t really want to know” Siam said making a face “I just want to make sure you remember who it is we’re talking about” 

Yes Petrah thought grimly The Kraken. The most notorious criminal on this side of the Capitol. Second only to Blackwell. 

“Well?” Siam asked “Did Borzoi tell you how he knows that woman?” 

“No” Petrah said, grateful to be off the subject “But I’m assuming you will” 

“Of course” Siam smirked and transferred on Borzoi’s empty chair. She pulled out a piece of paper; four words were written in a diagonal arrangement from left to right; it read “cмртта доаѓа одозгора” 

Death comes from above. 

The assassin’s moto. He looked at Siam who frowned. 

“She’s an assassin?” 

“Former” Siam said “I couldn’t find much; only that Tayra Barbara appeared in the Capitol a few days after Eira Shaz died. The Officers will deny it of course, but Eira Shaz had a very distinct tattoo on her left shoulder blade” 

Petrah suddenly felt nauseous. 

“How does Borzoi know her?” 

“He wouldn’t say” Siam shrugged “But I’m assuming it had something to do with this” 

She pulled another paper out, this one a newspaper clip. It was dated to 6 cycles ago, before Petrah had joined Borzoi. The headline read: 

## 

**Meet the Tetrapods, the Terrifying New Gang Responsible for the Mercer Bank Robbery **

****

### 

The gang bypassed state of the art lock-down mechanism, leaving 3 injured and no casualties

“You think he helped them?” he looked at Siam. She nodded.  


“It’s dated a few days before Borzoi bought out this location. Have you ever wondered why despite all the run ins with the Officers and the Hounds, we’ve never clashed with the Tetrapods? And why somehow we always made it out alive?”  


Petrah shifted uncomfortably. He had always assumed that they were just lucky, or the stuff they stole was of too little value to be of note. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he had heard of others dying or getting maimed for much less; for simply crossing into an opposing gang’s territory. 

Borzoi always insisted they keep their targets on the Riverfront and Textile District; now he saw why.  


“Tetrapods keep us safe and hidden, Briar gets an alarm expert. One so familiar with Officer tech no less. He signed you up for a deathtrap Petrah”  


“Listen” Petrah leaned in making sure the door was closed and that he spoke as quietly as possible “Today they took me to Gularis’ house. There were Starlings there. Three of them”  


Siam scowled; Petrah could see the worry in her eyes.  


“That’s really far away from their territory” she said “they stick to Old Town and Pleasure Alley”  


“I thought they were neutral” Petrah continued “Coua, the man I was with… he’s close with the Kraken. No way they couldn’t recognize him. And they shot at us”  


“So much for neutrality” Siam said. She bit her lip nervously “You think they’ve aligned with Blackwell?”  


“I can’t say” Petrah shook his head his mind racing.  


“There was… something else”  


Siam looked at him, and he immediately regretted it. He hated that look.  


“I let one of them live”  


Siam looked incredulous.  


“Why would you do that?”  


“She was wounded and running, I-- I couldn’t let him shoot her”  


“Petrah--”  


“I need you to shadow me tonight”  


She frowned and pulled back.  


“You were picked for this, not me”  


“I’ll split the money. 50-50” he said “Siam, I need help. The alarm we are breaking… it’s intense. It’s like nothing I’ve seen before. If I can’t break it or if it’s a trap--”  


Siam jumped up and walked around the room. He could tell she was fighting a war with herself.  


“Siam I’m out of my depth. I made a mistake that could cost all of us. If Blackwell is really working with the Starlings... “  


“Whose place is it?”  


“Sem Reif”  


“Sem Reif?” she said loudly “Are you crazy?”  


“Slightly yes” he laughed “Does that mean you’re coming?”  


Siam bit her lip again.  


“Fine. But I want more than coin”  


Petrah looked at her confused.  


Siam took a deep breath.  


“I want you to help me find my father” 

***

Briar stepped out of his coach and helped Tayra down too. She humored him and took his hand; it was a habit at this point, something to make him feel like he wasn’t alone. 

They strolled down the street; Pleasure Alley. The memories came flooding back to Briar; it was the first time he’d been back since he took over the Riverfront. 

But long ago, in what felt like a different life he had started his career here as a runner for the Knives, a gang that controlled the three biggest brothels on the Alley.  


Vetra’s house was the only shop that wasn’t a brothel, and as such it was squeezed between the Purple Lotus and the Elysium. She ran a costume shop, one that was frequented by employees of the various houses. Despite being terrifying, Briar respected what she had done for the most vulnerable of the Capitol’s population; young girls, especially orphans who weren’t capable of making their trade as thieves and cutthroats and deemed unworthy by the houses’ pimps. She employed them as tailors, making costumes in return for meager pay and a warm bed. He shuddered at the memory; meeting Coua all those cycles ago and the reason he was so bloodthirsty.  


“Well well well” a satin voice came from his side, and the next moment Tayra stood between him and a young girl with an eyepatch and feather decorated hat.  


“Long time no see Goldilocks” she smiled, her hands on her hips. She wore a corset like the one noble ladies wore, but the knives glistened on her belt.  


“Miriam” Briar nodded, wrapping his arm around Tayra’s waist. She relaxed a little, but her hand was still close to her own knife.  


“Vetra is seeing any visitors right now” Miriam said “Not even the King of the Riverfront”  


“So she sent you to tell me? How sweet”  


Miriam’s smile disappeared.  


“This isn’t your territory Goldilocks” she snapped “You best behave”  


“I’m not here to fight Miriam” Briar tried to keep his voice pleasant “I’m here to parlay. I have some information Vetra might want to know”  


“And you want some in return?”  


“And what’s so wrong with that?”  


Miriam laughed; the tip of one of her front teeth was chipped.  


“Then why’d you bring your little killer with you?”  


A shade passed Tayra’s eyes but she stayed calm. Miriam crossed her arms satisfied with her jab “Do you need bodyguards now too? The King can’t go anywhere alone? Well anywhere except--”  


She didn’t finish the sentence; Tayra used her momentary distraction to grab her throat and push her into the wall. Miriam’s back hit against the brick painfully and in the next moment Tayra’s knife was under her throat.  


“As if any of you pathetic Starlings are a real challenge” she hissed, her eyes icy. Miriam couldn’t hide the terror in her eyes; her confidence had evaporated.  


Briar fixed his cuff and then looked down the street; the passer-bys didn’t seem to take any notice of the scuffle, and even if they did, none of them were willing to interfere. He returned his eyes to Miriam.  


“Let’s not spill any more blood today. Where’s Vetra?”  


“Upstairs” she choked “She’s in a meeting”  


Tayra looked at Briar then pulled the knife away.  


“We’ll let ourselves in” he smiled “Oh and Miriam?”  


She glared at him hatefully, as she rubbed the spot where Tayra’s knife had been pressed.  


“I’ll tell her she needs to invest in better security”  
He opened the heavy wooden door and walked inside. To his right was the entrance to the shop; up the narrows stairway were the offices. He walked up followed by Tayra and stopped only when he got to a door marked private. He knocked and then pushed the door open; Vetra was sitting behind a wide, mahogany desk talking in hushed tones to a young girl who was shivering. When she snapped to look at them Briar noticed that she was probably around 14; her face was freckled and eyes wide.  
Vetra got up from her chair; scowling at them.  
“Where’s Miriam?”  
“Nursing her pride” Briar nodded. Tayra leaned on the wall next to the door, examining her nails with disinterest.  
“Leave me” Vetra said to the girl and she was all too happy to oblige; she ran past Briar and when he smiled at her she blushed and slammed the door behind her.  


“They keep getting younger”  


“It’s the job” Vetra said coolly “You were younger when you started”  


Briar didn’t respond. He walked to the desk and pulled the chair out. Tayra stayed by the door. He looked up at Vetra; as terrifying as he remembered her. Half of her face was scarred and disfigured; the remnants of an acid thrown at her by one of her ‘clients’. She wore the scars proudly, and he had to admit, they made her into more than just a dorian; she was a legend. Her hair was black and straight and rested on her burned side in an intricate braid. Her cleavage was low and a pendant rested right above her breast. It was blue and gold and had an emblem; a golden starling.  


“What can I do for you Briar?” she said and sat down. Her tone was conversational, but he noticed that she her hand under the desk.  


“I came to see how you’re doing Vetra. We haven’t chatted in a while”  


“We haven’t” she smirked “Not since you got a big title and even bigger ideas”  


“What can I say” Briar spread his arms defensively “I’m a man of ambition”  


“And expensive tastes” she nodded at his vest. It was imported Oryzan thread, the finest in Pangea.  


“I’ve always had a flare for the panache” he smiled “You understand”  


Vetra smiled wider.  


“Symbols are power. You know that about this game”  


“Yes” Briar shrugged “Too bad Blackwell hasn’t gotten the memo”  


Vetra’s eyes flickered ever so slightly at the name. So his hunch was right.  


“Speaking of” he said “I heard the man’s been making moves towards expanding”  


“Your word is as good as mine” Vetra shrugged, but there was no mistake now; her shoulders had tightened, and she threw a glance over Briar’s shoulder.  


“Aren’t you worried Vetra? The Starlings are tough, but I don’t think they can survive another gang war”  


“Are you worried about the Starlings Briar? Please don’t make me laugh”  


“It’s not out of the goodness of my heart Vetra” he frowned “The Starlings are a buffer between the Knives and the rest of Old Town. If Blackwell makes a move towards the assassins, well… “ he ran his fingers over his left wrist “things are about to get a whole lot uglier”  


“You seem to know more than I do Briar” Vetra said “But I’m sure you’re not here to just discuss politics. What do you want?”  


Briar felt his jaw tighten. He wasn’t going to get a lot out of her it seemed.  


“Today three of your Starlings attacked my boys” he said “All the way on Copper Street. Want to explain what they were doing there?”  


“I should ask you the same” Vetra leaned back on her chair “The Canning District is a little out of the Tetrapods’ limits too”  


“Nothing south of the bridge is out of my limits” he snarled. Vetra’s face changed; all pretense was gone.  


“You’re really something Briar, I’ll give you that” she said “You come into my office, you threaten my girls and now you have the gall to sit here and accuse me? You got balls boy. Only if you had brain too”  


In that moment, the door burst open and Miram ran in swinging a knife to where Tayra was standing. Tayra just avoided it and it stabbed the air right next to her left cheek. She grabbed Miriam’s hand and swirled her around; the girl flew by and hit the wall, but her knife was now against Tayra’s throat. Tayra had managed to grab her gun and it was pointed at Miriam’s stomach.  


At the same time, Briar and Vetra had jumped up; now both were staring down the barrel of the other. Vetra laughed first.  


“You’re still so young. So full of blind ambition. Did you really think no one would know what you’re planning? That no one else knew Blackwell was up for grabs?”  


Briar frowned. He had his suspicions that he wasn’t the only person Gyps had come for, but he didn’t realise how soon the others would catch wind of it. He might have overplayed his hand; he wasn’t about to let Vetra find that out.  


“So’ he said scanning the room around for leverage “The Starlings are no longer neutral”  


Vetra barked out in laughter.  


“Neutral? Have you been outside lately? First Sulcat and his zealots, now the General is dead. Unions are sweeping the docs and the canners; this city is about to blow. All it takes is a spark. And I for one want us to be on the right side when it happens” 

********

“Blackwell’s side” 

********

Vetra smirked. 

********

“He came a knockin” 

********

“He heard a punk from the Riverfront was making claims for his” Miriam laughed, her cold eyes still fixed on Tayra “And he’s coming for you” 

********

“Your girls failed Vetra” Briar said “They are dead. We got the documents. How long do you think it’ll take for Blackwell to find out his gamble on you was wrong?” 

********

Vetra laughed again. 

********

“They failed did they? I assume you mean they’re all dead?” 

********

Coua you fool. 

********

“That’s right Briar” Vetra grinned “Where do you think Mirna is going? What do you think she’ll tell Blackwell?” 

********

“So it was never about the documents” Briar realised “You just wanted to see if we’d come get them” 

********

Vetra smiled and unlocked her revolver “Too bad you sent your boys to their death” 

********

It was a split moment; she fired and Briar flinched to the side. The bullet whizzed past him and hit the door, shattering the glass window. It was all that was needed for Tayra to press the trigger and Miriam tethered backwards, dropping the knife. Briar dove left and out of the window. Tayra followed him, turning into her true form and they both dropped onto a carriage full of coal Vetra leaned over the window firing at at the carriage, but the gunfire only made the coachman goad his horses to gallop, and they obliged. In moments, the cart was out of her aim, but Briar could still feel her hatred radiate through the air. 

********

“Did you know there would be car?” Tayra asked out of breath and covered in soot. 

********

“No” Briar admitted, dusting off his shoulders “But it was only a floor. What’s a couple of bones?” 

********

“We have to warn Coua” she said. 

********

“It’ll be too late by now” Briar shook his head. 

********

“We can’t just leave them!” 

********

“We won’t Briar” said feeling a lot more confident than he probably should have “But you have a dogfight to catch. And I-- I need to get back to the Nest”

********


	6. Confrontation at the Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **Petrah joins the Tetrapods on their mission to open Sem's warehouse and acquire the pylon. But when do things ever go to plan?**  
> 

# Chapter 5:

## 

Confrontation at the Warehouse

That night, Petrah walked down the docks, trying to ignore all the instincts that screamed the word trap in his mind. He was heading to an area of the Capitol he had never gone to before; the heart of Tetrapod territory, Bluebell Tavern. It was closed, and it protruded eerily out of the darkness, a tall, crooked building with many windows and ledges. A large mural of an old, now defunct meatpacking company was on the wall.  


Petrah shuddered as he walked into the empty yard and almost jumped when something moved in the darkness. Moments later, a lantern appeared throwing sharp light on the side of Coua’s face.  


“Hurry” he waved at Petrah “We don’t have all night”  


Petrah followed him behind the building where the rest of the Tetrapods were gathered: Nilgai, the twins and two other men, one of which was even younger than Petrah. They were all crowded around a small steam boat, the kind used to transport coal down the river. Coua gestured for the cabin.  


“Did yer pack yer entire house?” Nilgai asked. Petrah was grateful for the darkness, since it hid his flushed cheeks. The backpack on his back was hefty, he would have sworn his life on it.  


“I assume you have everything” Coua grinned. Petrah nodded; he felt like he would throw up if he dared to speak.  


“Alright, let’s move” Coua said “Get in”  


He ushered Petrah in the cabin, along with the others. Coua and the young Tetrapod disappeared to the front, closing the door on them. The cabin was small, and cramped with all manner of hooks, rope and unopened tuna tins. It was incredibly dark, so much so that Petrah could only see the silhouettes of the Tetrapods. Nilgai put the lantern in the middle; it threw elongated shadows on all of their faces, and Petrah felt like he was in a nightmare. Seemingly noticing this, Nilgai smacked him on the back.  


“Relax kid. It’ll be in an’ out. Ye might even get some sleep before the mornin”  


Petrah nodded in silence. They kept moving, slowly, with the boat rocking ever so slightly. The warmth from all the bodies cramped in one room, the gentle rocking and darkness, all made Petrah’s eyelids heavy. He started dozing off, and before he knew it, Nilgai was shaking his shoulder awake.  


“We’re here”  


Petrah got up and followed the Tetrapods out on deck; they had stopped a little away from the warehouse, but it was visible, illuminated by street lamps. A large stone building hid them from view of the yard, but they could see a single Officer leaning over the fence, looking out at the river.  


“Stay here” Coua said and turned into his bird form. He flew up over the warehouse and disappeared; a few minutes later, he returned.  


“Four guards” he said “Two in the yard, two in the main house. Main panel is behind that pole”  


“Leave it to me” Dax whispered. He turned into his weasel form and jumped on the shore. A few moments later, he appeared behind the Officer and took him out. 

He disappeared, as Coua gestured for the rest to follow.  


They stopped in the yard; Petrah could see the panel and opened it. The alarm had many wires going in and out of every possible notch and he had to take a breath.  


“Pama” Coua whistled “That looks complicated”  


“What the--who are you?”  


An Officer appeared behind them, pointing his crossbows squarely at Coua’s chest. His eyes darted to the Officer’s shoulder and he smirked.  


“Nighty night Officer”  


“What?”  


Nilgai emerged out of nowhere, and grabbed the Officer’s head in a chokehold. He lifted him off the ground, the man’s feet helplessly dangling under him; in a few moments the Officer’s eyes rolled back and his eyelids dropped.  


“Where’s the other one?” Coua asked.  


“Dax has him” Nilgai said, taking the Officer by his feet and dragging him to the edge of the porch. In a few moments he and Dax piled up all four men, tying their hands behind their backs.  


“Are you working on that?” Coua barked; Petrah had been so busy staring at the Officers, that he had forgotten about the alarm.  


“Yes, yes”  


He put the bag on the ground careful to hide the shabby cat that had been resting in it for the past hour from view. Siam threw him a death glare before disappearing around the warehouse, probably looking for a better vantage point. Several time during the ride she had jabbed her claws in his leg when he clutched the bag too tightly; Petrah was beginning to wonder if bringing her was a good idea at all.  


The process was tedious and more than a little nerve-wracking. The alarm was wired to the city grid, which meant that one wrong move and the entire Officer Corp would know there are intruders in the warehouse, along with anyone unlucky enough to be in the vicinity of the alarm going off. Petrah carefully counted the wires and unplugged a few, plugging them into the round, disk like apparatus he had with him. The thing had many ports and a small light that changed color every time he plugged a new wire.  


Coua was nervously pacing up and down the porch, spinning his revolver. Nilgai had sat down on the ground and was having an involved conversation with Jaz and the other Tetrapod (whose name Petrah finally learned was Herri) about the Hounds.  


“Bottom line is” Herri gestured “Blackwell doesn’t trust anyone except himself, and that’s why no one can beat him. No one knows what his endgame is, how much dirt he has on dorians in power, or even how many contingencies he’s made”  


“Bull” Jaz protested “You think Briar trusts you? Or any of us?”  


“He trusts Tayra”  


“And that’s a stupid move” Herri insisted “She’s in it for herself and no one else”  


“And you’re in it for what? Brair?”  


“Course not” Herri laughed incredulously “But I believe in the Tetrapods. I trust each and every one of you idiots to have my back if some shit goes down, and it will go down. And I have no doubt Briar does too. But Tayra--”  


“Ye don’t know what yer talkin’ ‘bout kid” Nilgai shook his head, but Herri wasn’t ready to give up.  


“She betrayed the Assassin Nil” Herri said “What kind of person does that? How long before she gets sick of Briar?”  


“Are you questioning Briar’s judgement?”  


Jaz’s voice was dangerous, and Herri seemed to consider his response for a moment.  


“I just think he’s not seeing the situation clearly”  


Nilgai and Jaz looked at each-other, before they both burst out laughing.  


“What?” Herri was confused “What’s so funny?”  


“Done!” Petrah yelled and jumped back; a moment later the warehouse door started opening. The conversation ended immediately, and all the Tetrapods got on their feet and crowded around the door.  


It finally, painfully ground to a halt, revealing what was inside; a large coil wrapped in protective film and glass, towering over rows and rows of boxes, crates and metal shelves. Jaz went for it, but Coua stopped him.  


“It’s rigged” he said pointing at a half hidden trap in the corner. It was pointed right at the door. Petrah recognized it immediately; a mini launcher armed with poison darts. Another launcher poked right under the first shelving unit, armed with what looked like combustion bolts. Street gangs loved using them because they were cheap, easy to hide and very, very effective.  


“He never planned on coming back” Petrah said pointing out the tripwires. They were set so close to each other that it was near impossible to circumvent them.  


“I don’t understand. This is excessive, no?” Jaz shook his head in disbelief. Coua put his revolver away, frowning.  


“Sem’s an excessive man. We need to disarm them. Everyone that can fly, take a launcher and go”  


He transformed, along with Petrah and the young Tetrapod. The three of them began disarming the launchers. In a few minutes Petrah had acquired a small pile of combustion bolts.  


“Hey, careful!” Jaz yelled, as the young Tetrapod almost stepped on a still active tripwire. He froze, his face ashen. Petrah hurried and deactivated that launcher.  


“Alright” Coua said walking past him “Let’s get this show on the road”  


“That bastard” Dax whispered as he walked by a metal shelving unit, full of ammo boxes “He had all this stuff and he was selling us iron throwing knives? What the hell were we protecting him for?”  


“So that he wouldn’t sell any of this” Coua said and kicked the lid off one crate, revealing neatly lined crossbows “to any competition”  


He stopped before the pylon; it was big, almost a head taller than he was and as heavy as a boulder. Luckily, it was still tied to a platform with wheels, and Coua’s face lit up.  


“Bingo. Everyone help me make a path”  


They started moving and shuffling the crates around, to break the platform free. Petrah grabbed a large crate; he barely managed to lift it an inch, when he felt something graze his shoulder. He yelled and dropped it, the crate hitting the edge of the platform and opening, spilling its wooden shavings all over the floor.  


A rat scuttered away; a moment ago it was on Petrah’s shoulder.  


“What the--”  


Petrah looked down and immediately dropped on his knees. The crate’s lid was open enough to where he could see a metal, wide pipe sticking out. He took the lid off and pulled the object out. It was a mini-cannon. He had heard they were made in Brevis and used on guard towers and caravellas, but he had never thought he’d see one in real life.  


“Holly--I don’t--”  


Petrah flipped the cannon around examining the reload and trigger. Jaz was so impressed he took his cap off and ran his fingers through his hair.  


“We’re taking that with us” he said to Coua.  


“If we have space” Coua nodded “Now c’mon. Hustle”  


“Or you could be smart enough to step away”  


Petrah turned around; a group of around 12 dorians were gathered at the warehouse entrance, all of them wearing jockey hats and pointing their revolvers and crossbows at the group.  


The man who spoke grinned, unveiling sharp canines. He was burly, with brown skin and an ascot around his neck. He nudged his revolver to the side.  


“C’mon now” he said “Be smart”  


“Not in my vocabulary” Coua said; he was so fast that Petrah didn’t even see when the revolver appeared in his hand. He fired it and in a moment, the air was full of bullets and arrows. Petrah rolled behind a large crate, just as a bullet hit the place where moments ago, his head was.  


“Don’t be stupid!” the man’s voice echoed over the gunfire “You can’t win!”  


Coua emerged from behind the metal shelves and fired. He hit the man next to the leader and he went down.  


“We can’t take them all!” Jaz yelled. Before Coua could respond, a flaming arrow flew into the room and hit the board behind Coua. Dax emerged, trying to get the arrow out of the plank, when another arrow whizzed past him and hit him on the forehead. He fell down, and Jaz appeared, yelling.  


“Dax!”  


He barely made a step when a bullet shattered his shoulder. He screamed as he teetered forward and Petrah grabbed him and pulled him down. Jaz had crawled to them; he was bleeding profusely from his forehead.  


“We need to go!”  


“No!” Coua yelled “We need the pylon!”  


“There’s too many of them!” Herri yelled.  


Petrah grabbed the cannon.  


“What are you doing?” Coua yelled. Petrah ignored him, loading the cannon.  


“Go! I’ll clear a way!”  


Nilgai pulled Coua; Petrah emerged and fired the cannon. The ball went between the Hounds and hit the pole outside; it shattered in a million pieces exploding and pushing everyone forward. He dropped the cannon and ran after Nilgai who was carrying the injured Dax. They could, make it they could…  
BOOM.  


The ship exploded sending waves of heat before the crushing sound. Petrah toppled over, thrown back by the blast. Herri was the closest to the blast; he lay on the ground not moving. Petrah groaned, trying to push himself off the ground; panic was filling his chest, everything sounded so distant and dull.  


Suddenly Coua was on his feet, dragging him up, as bullets whizzed past them. A Hound ran into them and Coua shot him. Another tackled him, and Petrah tried to catch him, but he still couldn’t get up.  


In a flash, a large Hound appeared in front of him. He swung a heavy chain and Petrah rolled just in time to avoid it. He tried to roll to the other side, but the chain grazed his elbow and it split his skin ope. He screamed in pain, but couldn’t even hear his own voice.  


The Hound went to wing again, when he stopped abruptly; a moment later he collapsed to the ground, a sword sticking out of his back. Siam breathed hard, as she dove after him and yanked Petrah up. She was yelling but he couldn’t understand what she was saying; the silence in his ears was replaced by horrible ringing, and he couldn’t make it stop.  


She dragged him behind her and shot her crossbow at the Hounds coming after them. The warehouse was in shambles; Coua was fighting a Hound on the ground, Jaz had dragged Jaz’s body behind an overturned crate and was firing at anyone who came near. Niligai suddenly emerged, tall and terrifying, throwing a Hound at two behind him.  


Siam yanked Petrah and pushed him behind the cover Jaz was using.  


“Stay here!” he could read her lips as she dove down and ran back to where Nilgai had acquired a knife and was slashing away. He collided with Jole and it was terrifying; they exchanged blow by blow, hatred etched on both of their faces.  


Jaz shook him and threw something in his lap. It was a bayonet. Petrah had never fired one in his life and fumbled with the the weapon. Bullets were piercing their cover, and soon they would have to move; Dax didn’t seem to be in a state that allowed him to move.  


“Shoot!” he heard Jaz’s voice over the ringing; at least his hearing was coming back.  


He looked over the crate; Siam jumped onto a Hound, hitting him in the face with the butt of her crossbow. She kicked him in the stomach and shot him when he fell down. Another Hound ran at her flank and Petrah fired. Siam looked just enough to see him duck behind the crate.  


“We need to get out of here!” Jaz yelled. He was right; they were still vastly outnumbered and trapped. It was only a matter of time before they ran out of cover or bullets.  


Petrah looked over again and his chest tightened; Siam was on the ground, her lip bloodied. The Hound leaned over her. Petrah fired but nothing happened; the bayonet was out of ammo.  


Without thinking he threw it to the side and launched himself over the crate. He ignored Jaz’s yelling and ran towards Siam. he was about to collide with the Hound when a loud shot echoed and he fell to the ground. Moments later, a grim faced Kraken walked in, both of his revolvers up and firing indiscriminately.  


It was terrifying; as soon as one of his revolvers ran out of ammo, he switched it for his sword with such ease that it seemed impossible. He slashed the sword, taking down Hound after Hound.  


The remaining men were horrified; they retreated towards the warehouse, firing at Briar who moved through the bullets like a ghost. He ran past the first line and buried his sword in the Hound’s throat. Blood spurted everywhere as he went down. Jole was the only one left, wounded and covered in blood.  


“This isn’t over Kraken!” he yelled looking deranged; before anyone could stop him he turned into scruffy cat and disappeared over the fence. Briar fired 4 rounds after him, every single one missing him. He stopped finally, his gun still up; when he turned around, Petrah realised with a chill why the man was so notorious. He almost looked like a demon, with his blond hair and pale face covered in blood, his icy eyes surveying the surroundings.  


He walked over to Petrah and Siam and gave Petrah his hand. Petrah took it uncertainly, and a strong grip pulled him up. They looked at each other for a moment, before he went down and helped Siam get up too. She wiped the blood of her chin (not that it helped) and threw the bayonet away.  


“Briar! Dax!”  


Briar ran past Petrah and Petrah followed him; Dax looked pale and barely conscious. Jaz had tried to press his coat into the wound to stop the bleeding, but it was clear he had lost a lot of blood.  


“He needs a healer!”  


“I can do it!” Petrah pushed to the front “I can get the bullet out, but we need to get to the Academy”  


Without waiting for approval, he kneeled next to Dax and pulled the coat away. The bullet was still in his shoulder, and he tore the sleeve off, tying it around as securely as he could. He propped Dax’s head up with the rest of the coat and gently slapped his face.  


“C’mon stay with me. Stay with me”  


Dax’s eyes fluttered open then closed; he was slipping away.  


“We need to move now!”  


“Coua” Briar said “Is Herri dead?”  


Coua nodded; in the skirmish his nose had suffered a blow and it was bleeding profusely. The young Tetrapod stood next to him, petrified and drained of color, but otherwise unharmed.  


“Drop his body in the fire. Then help Nilgai and Will get the pylon to the Nest. Jay is coming with another carriage”  
Briar turned to Petrah.  


“Can you get in?”  


Petrah nodded. Briar kneeled down next to him “I’ll need you to drive then”  


“I can do it” Siam said with difficulty; her lip had started swelling. Briar nodded and without a word, he, Jaz and Petrah lifted Dax. Careful to keep his shoulder as still as possible, they walked out the backyard where two carriages waited. Siam jumped on the first one and Briar helped Jaz and Petrah get inside with Dax, then joined her.  


“He can make it” Petrah said, more to himself than to Jaz; he was so pale he might as well have been a ghost.  


“How did they know?” he asked weakly “they were waiting for us”  


Petrah didn’t respond. The knot in his throat was big enough to suffocate him. He leaned back on the carriage seat; he wasn’t a praying man, but at that moment he begged Pama and all the spirits for it to have not been his foolishness that killed one man and had its sights on another.


End file.
